Anything Could Happen
by LizzyIsAPLLeek
Summary: Rachel's slept with two guys. Finn, and Brody. What happens when she finds out she's pregnant? And worse yet; what happens when she can't work out who the father is?
1. Chapter 1

Tears fell down Rachel's incredibly pale cheeks, her hands shaking as she stared at her phone's stopwatch which was timing until two minutes.

A banging roared up from behind the wooden panelling in which was stopping anyone from getting to her.

From seeing her what she was doing.

"Rachel, are you in there? I need to pee!" Santana groaned, banging even louder.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Give me five minutes, okay?" Rachel sniffed, calling back through the wooden panelling.

She tried to get her hands to reach out and pick up the test that was staring right in front of her, declaring the results of which she already knew.

She knew it was true.

Rachel's hands shook as her fingers wrapped around the test on the vanity drawer in the bathroom.

With a shaking grasp, sweaty palms and a racing heart, her eyes traveled down to the test in her hands, to see something that she knew would be there announced in big black lettering.

**Pregnant. **

But the question was ...

Who was the daddy?

Finn ... Or Brody?


	2. Chapter 2

**(In the prologue-ey bit, I know it was in third person, but the rest of the story is going to be in first person.) **

**Rachel. **

Tears burned at the back of my eyes as I placed the test in the trash.

"Rachel, are you going to be much longer? I swear, I'm going to piss myself back here!" Santana groaned, banging on the door once again.

I buried the test underneath a load of other trash, and chucked the test box outside, through the window.

I sniffed once more, wiping my nose with the back of my hand, before opening the door. "It's all yours." I mumbled, making my way back to the bedroom where Brody, the possible father, was.

"Are you alright, Berry?" Santana asked, staring at me with eagle eyes.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit down."

Santana shrugged from behind me. "Alright, whatever."

That was all she said before I heard the bathroom door click shut and the lock turn.

I pushed the bedroom door open, sliding into bed next to Brody.

His body shifted, his arm wrapping around my waist, hand hovering over my belly.

_Could he sense that I was pregnant just by that?_

I let out a sigh of relief as Brody shifted again, his hand falling away from my stomach and resting against my hips.

He didn't know.

I gave a slight cough, closing my eyes in an attempt to get to sleep, before there was a loud knock on the door.

"Berry!" Santana yelled, banging on the door even louder.

It was like when I was in the bathroom.

I sighed, shoving the covers off of my freezing cold body, and opened the bedroom door to see a shocked Santana standing there, hiding something behind her back.

"Yes?" I yawned, wearily.

"Could you come out here, please?" Santana asked, surprisingly pleasant, especially as it being three in the morning.

I nodded, closing the door behind me as I stepped out into the corridor.

Santana shuffled awkwardly, before producing the test that I had shoved deep into the trash from behind her. "Why didn't you just tell me that was the reason you were crying earlier? I wouldn't have judged you!"

Fat, salty tears rolled down my cheeks. "You would if I told you what I know."

"What? It can't be that bad, Rachel. Your not a slut, honey." Santana comforted, guiding me to the sofa.

I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "I slept with Finn, two days after I slept with Brody." I said, muffledly.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Santana's eyes widened, staring at me. "So ... whose the father?"

I gave a small shrug. "That's the thing ... I don't exactly know."

"Have you been to the doctors yet or ...?"

"Santana, it's three in the morning, the doctors aren't even open, and I've only just taken the test." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Oh ... right." Santana thumped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Of course. But just so you know, when you do go to the doctors, I'll come with you."

A smile lit up my face. "Really?"

"Of course." Her hand found mine. "Even if you don't know who the father is, you'll always have me, Kurt, Quinn and every one else in your life to help you through it."

**Hey guys :) **

**I would just like to thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love knowing that you guys are liking the story, even though it's only been two chapters! :D**

**I've decided I'm going to reply to reviews each chapter in the chapters themselves, as opposed to replying to them via PM. **

**So here are the replies to the reviews I got this chapter: **

**StBerry Lover24: Thanks so much for this lovely review! :) Means the world to me xxxx**

**fabinafan4life: Did you like this 'Pezberry' filled chapter? ;) Thanks for the amazing review, hun :) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel, are you actually ever going to come out of this bathroom and go to college, or are you just going to sit there?" Kurt groaned, banging on the bathroom door.

I heaved, bile rising up in my throat.

"Rachel, come on! I can't be late too!" Kurt groaned once more, wiggling the door knob in a desperate attempt to get it open.

I clutched my pounding head, as I stood up, pulling the flush and placing the toilet lid down.

My face had paled by about ten shades, more bile rising up my throat.

"RACHEL!" Kurt screamed, his palm connecting with the wooden panelled door, hard.

I jumped up, scooping my hair into a neatly pressed bun and twisted the lock, letting the door swing open as Kurt turned the door knob.

"Look at you- your not even dressed, Rach! Come on, we're going to be late for lessons if you don't hurry up." Kurt pointed out.

I shrugged, sliding down onto the floor. "I'm not going to college today, Kurt."

"What? Why? It's auditions for the play! Rachel, are you sure your feeling alright?" Kurt asked, pressing his hand against my forehead, attempting to find a non-existent fever.

I felt the burning tears in the back of my eyes. "No." I shook my head.

"What's wrong, love? You haven't got a fever, but you've been puking your guts out since five in the morning. Brody's worried. Santana's worried, and I'm worried. Your lucky I haven't called Finn down here."

My heart fluttered at the mention of Finn's name.

Oh, how I wish he'd call Finn.

All I wanted to do was see his face, caress it, tell him that there's a fifty percent chance that he's going to be a daddy.

A sigh escaped my lips. "I just don't feel well, okay?"

"Well, if you don't go to school then I'm not going either, okay?"

"No, you go. Santana can look after me." I urged.

In all truth; I just wanted Santana to either take me to Quinn or the doctors.

Either is fine with me.

As long as I had someone that could tell me if I was really pregnant or not.

"Okay, as long as you two don't kill each other." Kurt gently kissed me on the forehead. "Feel better okay, Rach?"

"I will." I smiled, as Kurt picked up his bag from the floor where he had knelt down beside me and left the apartment.

Another small sigh escaped my mouth.

"Is he gone?" Santana yelled, from inside her bedroom.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, pushing myself up.

"Good, I really thought you were going to tell him then." Santana chuckled. "Then I remembered your too chicken to even go to the doctors let alone-"

"Saying that; could you take me to the doctors, or Quinn's. I don't care which one and-" I said all in one breath, feeling my heart racing.

"Hey, calm down! Of course I can take you, what are friends for?"

There was a twinkle in Santana's eyes, meaning there was a condition.

"What is there that I need to do?" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing. My twinkles usually there, because I'm an angel. Now go get dressed so I can take you too Quinn's." Santana pressed.

I sighed, before rushing into my room.

I pulled my hair out of it's bun, letting it fall messily around my face.

I patted my makeup free face, before opening my wardrobe - clothes thrown around messily in an attempt to find clothes for school this morning.

Turns out; a little throwing up could get you out of that.

I sighed, pulling out a simple red hoodie and jeans.

Not really my sort of thing I would wear; but I couldn't be bothered to make myself feel pretty today.

At least, not after the shock of yesterday.

I slipped my converses onto my feet, tugging my hair into a loose ponytail.

My reflection in the mirror didn't even look like me anymore; makeup free.

Pregnant.

I slapped on a small bit of makeup, before opening the bedroom door to see Santana stood there, a smile plastered upon her face.

She looked gorgeous.

Especially in comparison to me.

"You ready to go?" Santana asked, still smiling.

I nodded, my head hung limpy - eyes staring at my shoes.

"Don't be so scared, okay? Quinn won't judge you. She lied to Finn about being pregnant with his kid, so at least your not lying."

"I am lying, Santana. I'm lying to Brody, to Kurt, to my dads, to ... F-Finn." It hurt to even say his name.

"It's for the best, right now, okay? You need to lie to them until you know your actually pregnant, and can figure out who the father is." Santana sighed, her hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"But how am I going to work out who the father is? I can't have two guys that are possibly the father waiting around at the birth of my kid, just to see if the kid is theres, Santana." I bit my lip so hard I could feel the metallic taste of my own blood seeping onto my tongue.

It tasted riveting.

"Well, here's my trick. Not that I've ever had a scare of being pregnant; being lesbian and all, but here's my trick that if I was to get pregnant not knowing who the father is." Santana laughed at her small joke at the beginning. "So you slept with Brody two days before Finn, right?"

I nodded.

"So your due date would be two days different. So work out the due dates for Finn and Brody, we'll take you too the doctors, they'll tell you your due date and bish-bash-bosh - you know who the father is." Santana smirked.

"Your not gonna catch me saying this a lot, but you are a genius!" I squealed, pulling Santana into a hug.

"Oh, I know." Santana winked, climbing into her car.

I rolled my eyes, pulling the seat belt over my small figure.

It was weird knowing that in a mere few months I'd have a bump changing all of that.

"You alright?" Santana asked, just a mere half an hour later.

"Nervous." I replied, leaning my head against the window, letting my ears listen to the rhytmhic purring of the cars engine.

That's when the car came to a halt outside a small house.

More like a cottage.

It was beautiful, exactly what I could see Quinn living in.

"We're here?" I asked, eyes widening at how quickly we had got here.

"We have been driving for fourty-five minutes, Rachel." Santana reminded, climbing out of her car.

I sighed, stepping outside. "I guess so, I just don't want to know that this is really happening." I slammed the car door shut, as Santana walked up to the front door, knocking on the brass iron knocker on the front door.

Quinn opened the door hastily, five minutes later, looking absolutely knackered. "Santana I thought you said you weren't going to turn up here with a u-hau-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, noticing I was there. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I need help." I murmured, stepping forward.

Quinn looked at her confused.

"I'm- well, I think I am- pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight, Rachel. You slept with two guys within a two day period and now your pregnant and the father is unknown?" Quinn sighed, handing me a cup of tea.

I sighed, and hesitantly nodded.

"I sense a case of deja vu here." Quinn chuckled, sipping her own tea from her china tea cup. "It doesn't really add up to why you're here, though."

"You've been pregnant, and you know that sometimes the tests are wrong, and I want to know whether the symptoms I'm experiencing are the ones that you were experiencing when you got pregnant." I mumbled, hating bringing up the past of when I was a sophmore, and me and Quinn absolutely despised of each other.

Quinn clicked her tongue against the back of her front lower teeth, a sigh escaping her lips as her eyes travelled over my body. "Sure, tell me."

I smiled gratefully, trying to force the tears back that had began to brim in my eyes. "I've been really emotional, mood swings, throwing up a lot - not just in the morning though, like throughout the whole day and to top it all off - my period's late." I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

Quinn and Santana exchanged nervous glances.

"Rach, you know I hate to say this, but all of those symptoms add up to being pregnant, hun." Quinn's hand was on my shoulder, as Santana pulled me into a comforting hug.

I blew out a huge sigh, blowing my hair into my face.

I pushed hte strand of hair back behind my ear. "I guess I knew, I just wanted to be sure."

"So who were the guys you slept with? You know, you never actually told me." Quinn smirked.

"Brody and F-Finn." I stuttered on his name, feeling a pang in my chest.

"I gathered." Quinn winked. "Lucky girl."

I rolled my eyes, playfully slapping Quinn.

"Quinn," Santana began. "have you got a calander in here somewhere? So we can work out the due dates for Rachel?"

Quinn nodded, standing up and walking into the cosy kitchen, reappearing five minutes later with a calander.

She shoved it into my arms, and I smiled gratefully.

"So I take it February 12th with Brody and Feburary 14th with Finn, meaning ... November 12th if it's Brody's, November 14th if it's Finn's." Santana smirked, proud of herself.

"Wow, didn't know you were a maths genius." I teased, closing the calander. "Now all we have to do is get me to a doctors, find out my due date and then we can go for there ..."

A silence echoed off of the walls.

"Guys, what if it is Brody's? I mean, I want it to be Finn's, but there's no saying that because I want it that it'll happen." I sighed, my eyes moving from Santana to Quinn's faces.

"If it's Brody's, then it's Brody's. It's not your fault." Quinn smiled. "Wait, did you and Brody use protection?"

I bit my lip, trying to recall the night.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, we did."

"And you and Finn didn't?" Quinn asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well then there's more than a fifty percent chance that Finn's the dad, not Brody." Quinn sighed. "I have a feeling that you'll be making another trip to Lima and seeing Finn soon."

My hand cautiously covered my belly. "What if he gets mad?"

"Finn wants to be a dad, you know that. So when you tell him, he's going to be mad at first, sure. But then he'll be happy. There'll always be the feeling that he's not the father, but he could be." Quinn smiled, once again. "And if I'm honest I'm so hoping that he is the father and not Brody. I have a weird feeling about that dude."

I looked shocked at the words coming out of Quinn's mouth. "Coming from the one whose dating a professor."

Santana and Quinn shared anxious glances.

"Actually, I'm not dating anyone." Quinn mumbled, running a hand through her blonde hair.

My eyes widened, flicking from Quinn to Santana. "Am I missing something?"

"We-uh- sorta-"

I shuddered. "I don't need to know anymore! Your grossing out my baby."

Quinn laughed. "I remember saying that to you, when you were talking about Jesse."

"Jesse, now that's a name that's seriously going to gross out my baby." I laughed.

Santana stood up, a huff releasing from her mouth. "I guess we better get you to the doctors."

I nodded, standing up.

"Guys ... Can I come with? I don't wanna be left here all alone." Quinn bit her lip.

"Of course, Quinn!" I smiled. "Of course you can come. I'd like it if you came and I know that Santana would too." I winked in both of their directions.

Quinn and Santana both rolled their eyes emphatically, before Quinn slipped on her high heeled shoes and grabbed her purse. "Now we're going to see the wizard of ... Oz?"

"More like the wizard of pregnancy." I laughed, before walking outside.

**Bleurgh, filler. **

**Next chapter's going to be more based around finding out who the father is, although I guess there was a bit of that in this chapter :P **

**But anyway; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS. **

**I'M FANGIRLING AWAY RIGHT NOW. **

**Here's my replies: **

**ezria4eva: :O I so hope it's Finn's. I dislike Brody very much, but then again we all have our own opinions of each couple and I've been a Finchel shipper since day one hehe ;P **

**LittleLiarGleek: Awwh, thank you so much! I'm sure it's not amazing but thank you anyway. It means a lot. **

**LadyExaxD: I hope it is ;) What am I saying? I know whose the baby daddy, I'm the writer after all :P But if we're talking show-wise I hope Finn's the baby daddy. **

**IloveheartlandX: ME TOO! ;D Thanks for reviewing sweetie. **

**RleFay: Ooh, hello doctor :P Lmao! Thanks for reviewing :) **

**iheartfinchel0: I love love love this review! I also love love love your username ;) thanks for the lovely review it means sooo much! **

**StBerry Lover24: Well next chapter she's gonna be telling someone else. Not giving away who, but it's someone. Someone speciallll ;) **

** .xX: And here, here; I've continued :P **


	5. Chapter 5

I let out a loud shudder as the car pulled into the doctors surgery.

I craned my neck, shooting a worried glance at Quinn. "Guys, you do realise I'm probably going to see my baby for the first time, not knowing who the father is, right?"

"It doesn't matter, Rachel. At least you weren't lying to the father at your first ultrasound." Quinn sighed. "That's one moment I'll always regret about my pregnancy. That and giving her up for adoption, of course."

"Well, at least you know she went to a good family." I smiled. "My mom."

Quinn smirked. "Yup."

"I wanna see her again, I mean she went through the exact same thing; with you though it was an easy choice whether to keep or give the kid up for adoption because of the whole lying thing." I murmured.

"True." Quinn laughed. "I guess I'm not the best thing to ask about that. Shelby probably is though, maybe you should ring her?"

"I don't even have her number." I groaned. "This is all so difficult."

"Ring Puck, he does. He has her number, because of looking after Beth and stuff. Apparently he sees Beth every other weekend now, anyway." Quinn smiled. "She's so grown up now, apparently."

"I bet she is! What is she now, three, four years old?" Santana asked.

"Three." Quinn sighed.

I noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey, should we stop talking about Beth and ring- Shit, no we can't ring Puck."

"What, why?" Quinn looked shocked at my sudden change of heart.

"It means I'll have to tell someone else before Kurt, and whomever the father is. And he's still close friends with Finn, meaning he'd probably tell him in a heartbeat." The palm of my hand connected with my forehead.

"Don't mention the baby daddy thing, and just say that your pregnant. If he asks the question of who the father is, brush it off and ask if you can have Shelby's number?" Quinn said, in more of a question.

"Don't listen to Quinn, just ask for her number, she is your mom after all. Say your having boy troubles if he asks why." Santana smirks.

"Wow, you really are better at me than this adivce, and I was the one that got bloody pregnant with his kid!" Quinn grumbled. "Anyway, we can wait to ring Puck - you've only got like two minutes to get signed in with the doctors and from the looks of the parking lot, we have a long line."

"True." Santana laughed, opening the car door.

I climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me, and rushed up the driveway leading to the crisply white painted doctors surgery.

Butterflies were flitting around my stomach; some in hobnailed boots. "Guys, I feel sick."

"Nerves?"

"I'm not sure. It could be nerves or morning, which really should be called all-day sickness seen as it's four in the afternoon, sickness." I mumbled, walking inside.

My eyes travelled around the office - mom's sat in the waiting areas, their supportive husbands or partners sat next to them.

My heart yearned for something like that.

"Rachel, you're going to have that. Next week you'll have Kurt to take you." Quinn poked her tongue out at me.

A sob rose up my throat.

"Not helping, Quinn." Santana pointed out, pulling me into another quick hug as Quinn went off to sign me in.

Santana guided me too one of the plush chairs, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of me staring at all the happy soon-to-be-parents.

"Are you crying because your confused, because you want Brody here or Finn here or-"

"I just want Finn here for all of it. I don't want the dad to be Brody, I want it to be Finn. I love Finn. I don't love Brody." I sighed. "I thought I loved Brody. But it's Finn, it's always going to be Finn!"

"Hey, shush. Don't cry, just think in a matter of minutes your going to see your kid, find out who the father is! Then we can drive for hours, or buy plane tickets to Lima for later on today and we can go and see Finn, and tell him that your pregnant if he is the dad."

"Quinn said there's like a seventy percent chance, right?" I asked.

"Yes. You and Brody used protection, so y'know. Probably more than seventy." Santana shrugged. "Let's just hope okay? Remember 12th November, it's Brody's. 14th November, it's Finn's."

"Rachel Berry!" The nurse called from the other side of the room as Quinn joined us, and tugged on my arm.

"Come on, let's go."

I nodded, as we walked into the office.

"So your here, because your pregnant, yes?"

I nodded. "I'm a little over a month."

"Okay, and this young lady here said your not sure who the father is and would like to know your due date so you can know and go and tell the father, am I correct?" The nurse asked, standing up and rolling a machine over.

I nodded, once again. "Yeah, that's correct."

"Okay, so could I ask you to lie flat out on the bed please?"

I bit my lip, before hesitantly agreeing, lying on the bed, following her further instructions to raise my top.

I noticed Quinn nudging Santana at the slight curve of my belly.

"This is going to feel a bit cold." The nurse said bitterly, glaring at Santana and Quinn, as she ran the wand over my stomach.

A light whirring sound filled my ears, and my mouth dropped as the nurse pointed to a tiny dot on the screen. "And if you look there, that's your baby."

"I can see it." I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Would you like to know your due date?"

I snapped out of the perfection of those five seconds in that one moment, and nodded instantly.

"Well, from here it looks like- wait should I do a drum roll or something, or-"

"Just get on with it!" Santana yelled, making the nurse look taken aback. "Oops, sorry. I'm looking forward to finding out too."

"Your due date is ..."

Me and Santana exchanged nervous glances, and Quinn had a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Your due date is November 14th."

And that was all it took to have the water-works flowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn smiled, patting me on the back. "So you happy?"

I beamed a huge smile. "Yeah, I knew it was Finn's. I just had this feeling that it was. I'm really glad. I don't think Brody actually ever wants to be a dad."

Santana licked her lips. "Probably not. I honestly don't think Finn will either."

"Gee, thanks Santana. Your not really installing me with a great deal of confidence here." I sighed, ruffling my brown hair.

"Well, I should be allowed to be sarcastic for an hour, I bought plane tickets to Lima, I have to watch Sam and Brittany snog all the way through Glee rehearsals with Mr. Schue moping over how Emma left him at the alter-"

"Which is a pretty good excuse to mope around." I said, feeling like putting my input into that sentence.

Santana glared, and then shrugged, before continuing her sentence. "And I also spent like my whole day trying to figure out who the father is for you. So you should be grateful. I do have a life."

"What, sleeping with Quinn?" I teased, ruffling the top of her head, before walking into my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Santana chuckled at my small attemptive-humor.

"Too get changed. We have two hours to get ready. I am going to tell someone that they are going to be a father, I should at least look semi-decent." I laughed, opening my wardrobe.

"Then steal something from my closet!" Santana called.

"San, her clothes are nicer now!" Quinn hissed.

I could practically feel the shrug that Santana was doing right now.

"She still can use my clothes." Santana laughed.

"I'm using my clothes and that's end of! I may be pregnant but I'm not deaf-"

"What?" I heard Brody's voice in the background.

"Shit." I cussed, my eyes widening as I peeked round the door.

Brody rushed towards me. "Pregnant? Your pregnant!? We used protection, though and-"

"Brody, don't worry. It's not yours." I blurted.

"You cheated? You freaking cheated!?" Brody yelled.

I cowered backwards. "You said we were in an open relationship, that it didn't matter and-"

"That was a lie, Rachel! How naive do you have to be?" Brody screeched. "Whose is its? Is it Finn's? IT'S FINNS ISN'T IT?"

My body shook, sobs wracking my body.

Santana rushed in, wrapping her arms around my shaking frame. "Brody, stop it. Stop yelling at her! Whether it's your baby or not, your stressing Rachel out which is not going to be good for either of their healths. Do you know that most miscarriages are caused because of high stress and worry levels?"

Brody sighed. "Rach, I'm sorry I mean so what if it is Finn's I mean-"

"Brody, just get out." Santana sighs, still holding me. "She's not in the right state to deal with you and your stress right now."

I watched as Brody grabbed his bag. "Bye." He muttered, grimly, before rushing out.

I sighed. "Can we just leave for Lima already in a minute?"

"We'll be able to go in a bit, you need to sort yourself out first." Santana hauled me onto my feet. "One second."

I placed my butt on my bed, staring down at my stomach, hesitantly.

It was hard to think that there was a kid in there.

Santana strutted back in, her high heels clicking against the wooden floors and chucked a dress at me.

I stared at it. "How did you get a maternity dress in your closet?"

"I didn't realise it was maternity." Santana laughed. "Well, try it on then."

"With you in here?" My eyes widened.

Santana put her hands over her eyes. "Happy?"

I nodded, letting a small giggle out of my mouth as I stripped down to my underwear, and slid the gorgeous, and well fitting, maternity dress on.

I admired the pretty flowery pattern, and the beautiful creamy color of the dress.

It was truly beautiful.

"Can I look yet?" Santana grumbled, her voice muffled through her hands.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

Santana uncovered her eyes, and stared at me, mouth gawping open. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"But a small piece of advice, tie your hair up like you did at Burt and Carole's wedding. You look gorgeous when your hair is like that." Santana smiled. "Then I'll do your makeup for you."

"Thank you so much!" I beamed, grabbing the small hairband from the shelf of hair products, and tied it into a bun.

I sat down, as Santana reemerged in the room, holding her makeup bag.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, half way through Santana doing my makeup.

"What? Helping you?"

I nodded.

"We spent 3 years hating each other, I wanna be friends now." Santana smiled. "That alright with you?"

I nodded, a smile upon my lips.

"Plus, your seeing Finn and telling him he's gonna be a daddy. That calls for a load of makeup and making yourself looking gorgeous." She smiled.

I nodded, as she finished doing my makeup.

I stood up, sliding my black pumps onto my small, size five, feet.

"Woaw, Berry. You look gawjjuzzz." Quinn laughed from inside the doorway.

I blushed. "Thanks."

Quinn shrugged. "No problem. Now are you ready to go and tell daddy-to-be about him being a daddy to be?"

I shook my head. "But I guess it's now or never."

**Ooooh! Brody knows now ... Now she's off to tell Finn.**

**So pleased with all the reviews I got, thank you once more! **

**Replies to reviews; **

**LittleLiarGleek: I'm glad I made you happy hun!**

**IloveheartlandX: Eeek! FINCHEL BABIES. **

**NMHudsonSmith: Well, next chapter ... Not just Finn is going to find out. Someone extremely spesh, and if you demand it - it will be in Finn's P.O.V describing his feelings about the baby and stuff :D**

**thankthatstar: I've pretty much already explained how much I thank you through PM but ... THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! **

**Will update again tomorrow after homework hehe :) **


	7. Chapter 7

I sent a fearful glance at Santana and Quinn's car as they pulled away, making a promise that if anything went wrong I could call them and they'd come and pick me up straight away, even if they were in the middle of kissing or something.

My feet trudged up the drive of Burt and Carole's house, knowing that Finn was still living there - he didn't have the money to buy his own apartment, or pay rent for it in that matter.

My fist was clenched, as I rapped against the wooden door frame.

A moment later, Carole opened the door. "Oh! Rachel? Is that you? It's been ages!" Her face lit up at the sight of me.

"Carole!" I smiled, embracing her in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect, thank you." She smiled back at me.

"Hows Burt?" I asked, curiously.

"He's getting better, thanks." Carole sighed, her smile dropping. "I just hate seeing him this way."

"It sounds awful." I murmured, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A deeply awkward silence settled over our heads.

I shivered quietly, pulling my small tattered jacket tighter around my body.

It only just hit me, that soon this jacket wouldn't fit me anymore.

Nor would the rest of my clothes.

"You seem different since I last saw you. Kinder ... Vulnerable, even." Carole smiled. "I like it."

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

"But, if your here to see Finn she's at McKinley, for Glee." Carolie laughed. "I can drive you there if you want?"

I bit my lip. "It's fine, I can walk there. I need some time to think through what I'm going to say too him."

Carole looked at me puzzled.

"Don't say anything to Kurt or Burt or anyone else but ..." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Carole, I'm pregnant."

Carole's eyes nearly burst out of her head. "Oh my flippin' god! Finn's gonna be a-"

"A daddy? Yup." I blushed, Carole looking so pale she might faint. "Do you feel okay? Do you need to sit down?"

"I'm gonna be a nan?" Carole smiled, staring down at the ground.

I nodded. "If Finn wants anything to do with the baby's life, then yes. You're going to be a nanny." My voice was low, and weak at the thought of him not wanting anything to do with either of us.

"Of course he'll want to be a part of the baby's life, Rachel. Don't be silly. And let me drive you there, please? It's freezing out there, and I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you." Carole gestured to my belly.

I blushed, before nodding. "Okay then. Sure."

Carole stepped back inside, grabbed her keys, shouted goodbye to Burt, before climbing into her car.

Her car was pretty awesome, if I must say so myself.

I climbed in the passengers side, and slammed the car door shut behind me.

"Carole, I'm nervous. What if he gets really mad? What if he just abrupt turns and leaves?"

"He's Finn, Rachel. He won't do that. This is the same Finn, that proposed to you at the age of seventeen. He's not going to turn away, I promise." Carole said comfortingly, as she pulled her car into McKinley High's parking lot.

A sigh escaped my lips, as I opened the car door, the cold air hitting me like a slap in the face.

"Hey, Rachel," Carole began. "good luck."

I smiled in thanks. "Thanks for bringing me over."

Carole shrugged it off, as I slammed the car door shut, and rushed inside the school.

My eyes travelled over the walls of McKinley, feeling an unholy feeling settle in the pit of my stomach.

I groaned. "Freaking morning sickness." I muttered under my breath, attempting to remember the way to the choir room.

I finally got there, and noticed the girl, her brown hair was flowing down her back.

She was beautiful.

All of the boys in the Glee Club were watching her in awe, as she sang.

I smiled, remembering when they used to watch me like that.

My fist rapped on the glass frame of the door, Finn holding up his hand to cut the music, whispering something to the girl that had spoken, and then walked over to the door, pushing it open.

"Rachel?" His eyes widened, shocked to see my here.

"Hey." I said, softly.

"What are you doing here?" Finn craned his neck. "I'll be back in five minutes, guys!" He called, before stepping outside and shutting the door. "Seriously, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you came to see me, you wouldn't have sat on a plane for two hours, just to see me."

A tear leaked out of my eye, and Finn's thumb gently brushed it away.

"Why are you crying, Rachel?"

My eyes averted staring at him.

"Your not looking at me. Something's wrong." Finn murmured, gripping my hand. "Rachel, whatever it is there's no reason you can't tell me."

"Finn there's a really big reason, I can't tell you." I let out a deep breath, raking a hand through my brown curls. "I don't want you to get mad, or say that it's not your problem, because it is your problem. It's both of our problems. You know that, and I know that, Finn."

"I would know that, if I knew what you were so scared about me getting mad about!" Finn's hands clutched my face, making me look at him. "Why are you so scared to tell me this?"

I whimpered, tears falling down my cheeks. "Finn, I'm scared because ..."

I tried to let the words fall off of my tongue.

"Because?"

"Because, I'm pregnant."

**OOH! CLIFFY. **

**I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, it was absolutely amazing. **

**I've never felt so proud in my life! :D**

**So here's the replies; **

**katerlot; really? how awesome would that be if they read my story and used my ideas. I'd die. Literally. **

**crazy nija; REALLY? Erhmagerd. Thank you. It's not amazing, and if it did turn out like that then I would fangirl until the earth ends.**

**NMHudsonSmith: Sorry that I didn't do it in Finn's POV today, definitely later on's chapter. **

**StBerry Lover24: Was this chapter built up to your satisfactory m'lady?**

**mrsdracomalfoy530: EEP! I LOVE YOU SO DANG MUCH! THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW. **

**katy1986: awh! that sucks :( i've updated though :D**

**olivia-gail: and i love you ... :P hehe :P thanks for reviewing. **

**ILoveTDHIMYMGleexxx: I CONTINUEEDDD.**

**Turns out I didn't have to do homework as my tutors been cancelled. And chapter came out earlier than expected - it's only 10:21AM in England right now so y'know ;) you should feel loved lmao :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"Finn?" I whispered, as he stared blankly at me. "Finn?" I asked again, waving my hand in front of his face.

It was clear he had registered what I was saying, but he wasn't saying anything back.

"Finn?" I murmured, feeling like slapping him.

My hands shook as the realization settled inside my mind.

He wasn't saying anything because there was nothing to say; he didn't want this baby, and it was evident from the look on his face.

The look was of pure terror at the words that had just poured from my mouth.

"Finn, please just say something, anything. Even if you yell at me, I don't care. I just want you to tell me how you feel about this and-"

"M-mine?" Finn stuttered, his face paling by about ten shades, his eyes closing as he took deep, panicky breaths.

I let out a sigh, before nodding. "Yeah, it's yours."

"Does Brody know?" Finn asked suddenly, his eyes flying open.

I nodded. "He hates me. He doesn't hate you." I mumbled. "He's not the only one that knows though."

Finn looked at me as if to tell me to explain what I had just said.

"Quinn and Santana have been your main supports. And your mom, she knows too." I murmured.

Finn raked a hand through his deep brown hair. "Oh my god, what's gonna happen with NYADA and-"

Finn let a deep breath fall out of his mouth, as he stared at me. "It can't be mine, though. You said you were on birth control and-"

"And? Even if I was on birth control there would have still been a fifty/fifty chance of me getting pregnant, Finn. Just because I'm on birth control doesn't mean you don't need to use protection." I sighed.

"Yeah, but I doubt you and Brody used protection." Finn snapped.

"Actually, we did." My hand cautiously covered my tummy. "I know this baby is yours Finn, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"It's not that I don't believe you it's that I, I ..." Finn trailed off, at a loss for words.

"That you don't want to believe it. Because your not ready to be a dad yet? I'm not ready to be a mom yet, either." I sighed. "But I'm doing it for my little boy or girl, that's a living breathing human. So whether little Shrimp's father decides to be there for it, or not, is up to them."

That was all I had to say, before I marched out of McKinley.

**Finn. **

My outstreched arms shook, as I pulled the door to the choir room open. My bottom lip quivered, as I tried to keep the tears that I was holding in, in. "Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue's head snapped up. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" I mumbled, hanging my head low, knowing that this was the second time I had done this to Mr. Schue in my life time.

I was going to cry on his shoulder, because 'I had got a girl pregnant', although this time I think I really did.

Mr. Schue nodded, before signalling the end of Glee Club rehearsals, and stepped out into the now bustling corridor filled with kids from the extra curricular clubs.

"Can we go to the auditiorium?" I asked, sighing as I did so.

Mr. Schue nodded once more, as we walked side by side in silence to the auditiorium.

"Finn, your being oddly quiet. What is it?" Mr. Schue asked once we got to the auditorium.

At the sincerity in his voice, I couldn't find the will to fight the tears back anymore, and I just let the vulnerable side of me creep out from the dark shadow it had been hiding in for the past six months.

I felt Mr. Schue wrap his arms around me, in a comforting man-hug, as I continued to sob on his shoulder.

"Finn, what's wrong? It's not like you to be crying like this. Is it Rachel? Has something happened? Or is it something different?"

"All of the above." I said in a strangled whisper.

Mr. Schue looked at me confusedly.

"Rachel's pregnant." I confessed, tears sliding down my pale cheeks.

"Is it yours?" Mr. Schue asked, quietly.

I nodded. "Thing is; I don't know whether I'm ready to be a dad, or if I'm going to be a good one! I mean, what if I'm like my dad and completely fail at it?"

Mr. Schue's eyes were filled with concern and sencerity. "Your going to be an amazing dad. But here's a little trick, okay? Put yourself in Rachel's shoes. She's got NYADA, an amazing broadway career ahead of her, yet she's pushing all of that aside just to look after a baby, which she may or may not be raising without a father."

A sigh escaped my lips. "I'm so selfish. I turned her away like I was saying there's no room in the inn, type of thing."

Mr. Schue let out a deep chuckle. "Then why don't you ring her?"

I was about to say something, then my phone let out a loud ringing.

My heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Rachel, as I pulled out my phone.

The caller ID read: **Santana. **

I quickly pressed the answer button, I mean who knows, if she's there with Rachel and Rachel's phone died it could be Rachel on the other line.

"Finn-" Santana began breathlessly, and it was clear she had been crying. "I'm at the hospital."

I let a gasp fall out of my mouth, but it sounded more like a small cat mewling than a gasp.

"It's Rachel." Santana mumbled.

Before the phone fell out of my grasp, and clattered to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest, as I scrambled to pick up the phone.

"What? What do you mean she's in the hospital?" I asked, breathlessly.

Mr. Schuester's eyebrows furrowed, eyeing me cautiously.

"She was complaining of head and stomach pains on the way to the airport, she was still crying though because of your reaction, which I am mad at you about but will discuss with you later, I thought the pains were just normal because Quinn had said she had, had them when she was pregnant with Beth, and then we pulled up at the airport, and she had collapsed. They took her too the hospital, they're running tests on her now. I suggest you get here fairly quickly." Santana sighed, before leaving me with the dial tone.

"What was that about, Finn?" Mr. Schuester asked, worriedly.

I sat down, rubbing my hands over my face. "Rachel's in hospital. She was complaining of head and stomach pains and they pulled up at the airport to go back to New York and Rachel had collapsed." I mumbled, my voice muffled in my hands.

Mr. Schue sighed, and sat next to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Rachel is a tough cookie, you know that. She'll be fine. And if the baby is like Rachel, then it'll be fine. Both of them will be."

I nodded, my head attempting to ignore the panicky feeling in my stomach. "Can you drive me to the hospital? I don't feel comfortable with driving, I'd probably crash the car."

Mr. Schue nodded, pulling me up onto my feet. "Just a little reminder; don't self-pity, Finn. She's probably feeling much worse than you are."

I scoffed. "Who taught you that?"

"You did, Finn. You did." He smiled, before pulling me out of the auditiorium and into the school's fairly large parking lot.

**Santana. **

I nervously nibbled on a single perfectly polished nail, tears brimming in my eyes.

Quinn wrapped her arms around my shoulders, making it seem as if she was about to strangle me, although it was just her attempt at a non-lesbianised hug. "They are both going to be fine."

"I'm not worried about that, well I mean I am it's just ... If Rachel wakes up, and Finn's not here ... She's going to get in more stress, and she could miscarry and-" I tried to stop the tears that I hardly ever let show, fall down my cheeks, but they did anyway.

No matter how hard I protested.

"Finn is going to be here, and he's going to apologize or else you'll-"

"Go all Lima Heights on his ass." I laughed, finishing Quinn's sentence for her.

I looked up at Quinn's face, a smile brightening it up. "Hey, Santana ... You know I said that, that night was a one-time thing?"

I nodded, removing my eyes from Quinn's face.

"How about we make it a forever-time thing?" Quinn's eyes sparkled at she stared down at me.

I nodded. "I think I can handle that."

Quinn playfully nudged me, before sitting down next to me. "I really hope Rachel's okay."

I bit my lip. "Way to make me cry again." I laughed, pointing to the tears running down my cheek.

Quinn hesitantly brushed the tears away with her left thumb.

The slight touch, sent a shiver down my spine.

We were so caught up in the moment, that we didn't even realise the doctor was standing in front of us.

"Are you Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray?" The doctor asked.

We nodded in unison.

"Well, there's some good and some bad news." The doctor began. "Good news is the baby is going to be perfectly fine."

"And Rachel?" I asked, tears springing in my eyes once more.

The doctor sighed, nimbly playing with his fingers. "We don't exactly know why she collapsed, or if it's anything medical, or purely just stress but we suggest she stays in Lima for a bit. She has a place to stay here, right?"

"Well, not exactly. She came here to tell her ex-boyfriend that she's pregnant, him being the baby's father and all, and he had the worse reaction ever and- Oh look! There he is now."

Finn rushed over to me. "Is Rachel okay? Is t-the baby ..."

"Should I really tell you? Do you actually care?" I snapped, mad at him.

Finn looked taken aback at my sudden snappiness, and then I could see.

Right then and there, the vulnerability inside of him.

The tears that were still falling down his cheeks.

"Of course I care. I-I love her. I love them." Finn stuttered, scared of confessing so openly.

"The baby is fine, not so sure about Rachel however." I mumbled, as Finn sat down.

"Can I go and see her?" Finn asked, raising his head to look at the doctors.

"Not if your going to cause her more stress." The doctor spoke boldly.

"I'm not going to. I just need to apologise to her." Finn mumbled, before standing up and rushing over.

**Sorry guys this was kind of a filler, more excitement next chapter. I thought I'd add a bit of the more shipped couple Quinntana this chapter, it was slightly cheesy.**

**I will definitely reply to all your reviews next chapter, but can't as I've got tutoring session in 10 minutes. Love you all guys :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finn. **

I peered through the slightly opened blinds covering the hospital window, and my heart yearned at the pale, lifeless Rachel cooped up in the hospital bed, an IV drip dangling out of her arm.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" I asked the doctor whom was standing beside me, having a unforgettable doubt gnawing away at my insides.

The doctor nodded. "She's going to be perfectly fine, Mr. Hudson. Rachel needs plenty of rest and loving, so she can recuperate and get back to New York."

My heart ached at the thought of her going back to New York and leaving me here alone.

"And the baby?" I sighed, cautiously.

"Well, let's just put it this way; anymore stress and she'll miscarry." The doctor muttered bitterly, opening the door and letting me step inside.

The whole room smelt of anti-bacteria wipes, and, as much as I hated to say it, it smelt like death.

I sucked on my lip, as Rachel's lifeless eyes flickered open. "Finn?" She said hoarsely.

I nodded. "Hey ..." I mumbled, moving closer and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice weak and nimble.

"I felt bad. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did ... I should have been happy that we-" I sucked in a large gulp of air, and swallowed it down. "I should have been happy that we're going to have a kid. A little bit of you and me."

Rachel sighed, staring at the white scratchy fabric atop her body. "Your right." She breathed.

My face lit up.

"You should have been happy. You shouldn't have reacted the way you did, and you shouldn't have come here now." I watched as her hand, gently caressed her small bump. "Finn, if you can't handle me being in the hospital because I collapsed, how are you going to manage being a father?"

These words stung.

But they were true.

I didn't know how I was going to be a dad, nor did I know that I was going to actually be one until four hours ago.

It only feels like four seconds ago, though.

"I want to try. I want to build up this relationship and let this child have a life." I murmured, attempting to hold her hand in mine.

She pulled away instantly.

"I'm fed up with this, Finn." She sighed.

I looked at her expectantly.

"I'm fed up with all the words that you say, but don't mean. Because I know that in a few months you'll accuse me of the baby not being yours but being Brody's even though I worked out the due date, and the doctor confirmed it herself. Or it'll be that I'm cheating on you or something crazy like that. Finn, I just can't take it." Rachel whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

She hesitantly brushed it away with her finger, before staring down at her belly. "We, just can't take it."

"Rachel, I'm not the boy from four months ago. The boy that accused you of cheating, even though we weren't together. I'm the boy you saw at the wedding. The boy with the suit and tie, the one that kissed Emma Pillsbury and turned to his ex about it, the one ... the one that's madly in love with a girl named Rachel Barbara Berry."

Rachel let out a strangled sob. "Finn, stop. Please just stop. I can't stand falling in love with you again, only to have my heart crushed once more by you."

My fingers slid into the divides of hers. "You need to fall one more time. Because I promise, I'll be there to catch you."

Rachel shook her head, and pulled her fingers from mine. "Just go." She ordered.

I sighed, before standing. "I love you, Rachel. Just hold onto that." I whispered.

**Two Weeks Later.**

**Rachel. **

"Come on, put your backside into it!" Cassandra yelled. "Stop, stop, stop! Schwimmer, you look as if your about to puke your guts out. First taking two weeks off, which is a major fall out if you want to be on Broadway where you can't just randomly take time off, and now this? You need to step up your game."

I rolled my eyes, panting for breath and trying to fight the nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach, as the music started up again and I began to dance.

"Schwimmer, what is it this time!?" Cassandra let out a strangled groan. "Do you need to pee again? Because next time you can pee in your pants."

"I, honestly, don't care what you think Cassandra." I laughed. "You think that by intimidating all of us students your winning? No, your just loosing. Your making people want to hide from their lives. I know you want to teach us what it's going to be like on the Broadway stage, but do you think that that is going to help them? Terrifying them, is not going to help them, Cassandra. So if you want my advice; just stop. Because honestly, I'm just going to ignore your points from now on."

"You can get out of my class then, if you feel this way." Cassandra ordered.

I didn't make even the slightest turn, to move.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

But it just flew past my head.

"There's something different about you." Cassandra stepped towards me. "Something empowering. Something confident."

"Well, Ms. July, I guess that's just what being pregnant does too you." I smirked, before walking away, leaving her stood there awestruck.

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked towards my apartment, where Kurt was waiting for me.

I tugged my wooly sweater over the top; knowing that Blaine, Burt, and of course, Finn, were going to be there.

It didn't matter with Finn, but none of the others knew.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hello?" I called.

That's when Kurt stepped in, holding one of the tiny, crumpled up, ultrasound images.

"Rachel, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Kurt sighed, holding the photo up.

"And what do you think it is?" I murmured, stepping forward.

"An ultrasound scan." Kurt replied.

I lifted up my shirt which was covering my fairly large baby bump. "Kurt, that's exactly what it is."

**Ooh. Kurt knows :O Sorry for the small time skip, I wanted to be a sassy Cassandra/Rachel scene in there somewhere! But guess whose going to be making a return to see Rachel soon ... THE ONE, THE ONLY, JESSE ST JAMES EVERYBODY. Okay, sorry. I have a ton of ideas for Jesse to be in this next chapter or the chapter after.**

**I'm really sorry to say guys; I might not be able to update tomorrow as I have my treatment so I did a long chapter tonight for you :)**

**And ...**

**HERE'S THE REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME FROM THE LAST CHAPTER;**

**StBerry Lover24: She will be eventually hehe :) How do you feel about Jesseeeeyyyy (yes I know there's no y's I just felt like putting dem dere) coming back into it? And possibly Shelby? :D AND KURT KNOWS!**

**LittleLiarGleek: I'm not good at this, or everything, but thank you :) Sorry that I might not be able to update tomorrow, hun x**

**noro: I UPDATED :D Does dis make you happy?**

**fabinafan4life: It doesn't matter, I still remember one of the first people that ever reviewed my story, do not worry hehe :) And does this chapter portray how you wanted Rachel to 'not completely forgive Finn'. I took your advice on board see ;)**

**Once again; sorry that I can't update again tomorrow, although hopefully will be able too and if I can't then will make sure that I do more updates on Thursday. **

**Love you guys so much and don't forget ...**

**The review box often gets lonely :(**


	11. Chapter 11

My heart began to race as the look of anger portrayed Kurt's feature.

He stepped forward, holding the slightly crumpled ultrasound photo in his clenched fist. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me to find out for myself?" He snapped.

Tears blurred my vision. "I didn't know how too! We were so excited to have an apartment just us two, and to be living in New York together and to be going to college together and ... I didn't want a baby to ruin it all." I sniffed, wiping away the single tear that slid down my cheek.

Kurt's face softened. "You were scared? Rachel Berry, was scared. That's a first."

I laughed, halfheartedly. "Maybe it's just my maternal instincts kicking in, but I get scared about a lot of things."

Kurt sat down, placing the now unfolded ultrasound picture on the small chest of drawers beside the sofa. "How far along are you, Mother Gothel?"

I rolled my eyes at his new obsession 'Tangled' reference. "Mother Berry, actually get it right. And I'm around 3 months, I think."

Kurt's face lit up. "So you haven't found out the sex yet?"

I shook my head.

"So you haven't gone shopping for any of the baby clothes yet?" Kurt's smile broadened upon his face.

I shook my head, once more. "Although I think Santana might of brought me something."

"So Santana knew and not me?" Kurt looked astonished. "I am ashamed at you Ms. Berry."

"Santana knew a way to find out who the father was before me, Kurt. She's secretly smart." I giggled, shoving my bag to the side, and fiddling with the hem of my shirt which was slightly raised, exposing my small baby bump.

"Ooh. And who is the father? I'm assuming it's Brody; although, that doesn't explain why he has been awal the past two months. Has he been away or something? Wait, he does know your pregnant right?" Kurt asked, bombarding me with questions.

I rolled my eyes. "Kurt, he knows. But it's not his." I murmured, blushing.

Kurt looked at me, wanting an explanation.

"It's Finn's."

"Shut up! Finn's going to be a daddy? Meaning I'm actually going to be Uncle Kurt!?" Kurt asked excitedly, playfully slapping me.

I nodded.

"Oh my god! Does Finn know? What was his reaction like? Ooh, I have to ring him and congratulate him and- wait, this does mean you two are back together, right?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes.

I shook my head. "His reaction was awful, he didn't actually even say anything. Then I collapsed, he tried to apologise and I didn't accept it. I feel really guilty now though; I mean, what if that petty argument is the reason that he doesn't keep in contact and even meet his son or daughter?" I mumbled.

"Your actually thinking ahead for once. Berry, what has this pregnancy done to you?" Kurt laughed, imitating Santana. "If you didn't know that was my attempt at being Santana."

"I got that. Sorta failed though." I laughed, crossing one leg over the top. "Is Santana here?"

"No she and Quinn went out. What is going on with them too? They're spending so much time together, it's weird." Kurt laughed. "I mean, it's not like their hooking up or anything; Quinn's not gay."

I rolled my eyes.

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO HOOKING UP!" Kurt cried, jumping up. "Does that mean Quinn and Santana are like a proper couple?"

I pulled Kurt, who was pretty much hyperventilating, down onto the sofa. "Calm down, baby doesn't like Uncle Kurt hyperventilating."

Kurt let out a small wail, letting his head rest on my shoulder. "Uncle Kurt. It has a bit of a ring too it."

"It does!" I laughed, as there was a loud knock on the door.

I stood up. "I'll get it! You get the kettle on, Mr. Uncle Kurt." I chuckled, quietly, before turning the lock on the door and opening it.

And what stood there shocked me.

"Hey." He smiled, at me.

His star-dazzling smile.

And 'he' was.

Mr.

Jesse.

St.

James.

**RAWR GUYS!**

**LOOK AT THAT; I DID UPDATE TODAY. **

**MY TREATMENT WENT AMAZINGLY, AND I FEEL LIKE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON, SO I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW ;D AND OUT OF MY HAPPINESS, I THOUGHT I'D UPDATE FOR ALL OF YOU.**

**SO HERE ARE MY REPLIES FOR LAST CHAPTER (THEY MIGHT BE A BIT SASSY OR FUNNY BECAUSE THAT'S JUST HOW I'M FEELING TONIGHT);**

**1998MongBl: Gee! Thanks sweet :D What sweet are you? Are you a Sour Patch Kid or a Haribo ... Hmm ... I'll get back to you on that one, love ;P And don't worry, all will be well on Finchel Lane. THERE REALLY SHOULD BE A STREET CALLED THAT! :O Okay, I'm going to go and request that now ... Hope you liked the update ...**

**StBerry Lover24: OOH MY GOD! JESSE'S THERE. HOWS THAT FOR AWESOMNESSPOSSUMS? YES, LIKE MY WORD? UHUH, NO? WELL THEN SCREW YOU, HATER. Okay, yes I'm very hyper and weird right now even if it is 11.22PM over in England. Is that not allowed? ;P I'm going to put Shelby in not the next chapter, possibly not the chapter after, but the chapter after that. DID YOU LIKE HOW I PUT JESSE ST FRICKING JAMES IN THERE. Ooh, I like that. I can so imagine Kurt saying that in the next chapter. 'Rachel, who was it? Oh my god! It's Jesse St Fricking James!' Oh my god, I'm so using that.**

**AngelPuppy989: WHOEVER THE SAM FRICKING HECK YOU ARE I LOVE YOU. OKAY? OKAY. GOODNIGHT BAMWHOREBOOZLES. **

**MissEmilyMaySmith: Well, I'm afraid the StBerry part of your dream shall not happen, as I ship Finchel WAAAYYY to much (Eeep, don't hate me :P) but I will try and put more angsty Finchel chapters in there. And there will definitely be a St Berry friendship along the way :D**

**FinchelFan728: No, no, no. YOU are great. And don't ya'll ever forget that you whoreboozles. **

**LadyEvaxD: That there will be. Because very soon, they are going to visit her in New York and-and, crap. I don't know what's going to happen there. OKAY, NIGHT NIGHT HAVE AN AWESOME BAMWHOREBOOZLED DAY!**

**NMHudsonSmith: Why is it that I love your reviews so much? WHAT IS IT ABOUT THEM? GAWD, YOU JUST MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD ABOUT MY SELF. I LOVE YOU AND IF THAT IS NOT ALLOWED THEN WHAT HAS THIS EARTH COME TOO! **

**Guest: WHOEVER IN THE SAM HECK YOU ARE, YOU VERY GUESTY BEAST, I LOVE YOU. I'VE DONE WAY MORE THAN SEVEN CHAPTERS SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM THE FREAK OUT BABAY!**

**Anon E. Mouse: Why, hello dere ;) Well to start it off; I'm not a doctor. I just came up with these ideas off of the top of my head and I'm only 13, so I would not know these things and I am also currently out of school which does not help with my basic knowledge of babies and sex. As weird as that crap may sound. And if you have a problem with it; take it up with Sue. President Sue fricking Sylvester. OH AND BY THE WAY I LOVE YOUUUU! Sorry ... Hyper-ish moment.**

**WELL THAT IS ALL THE REVIEWS WRITTEN BACK TOO AND I LOVE YOU ALL MY BAMWHOREBOOZLES.**

**Do you like my name for you guys?**

**Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?**

**Finding Nemo moment, and I'm going to leave because now ya'll can never take me seriously again.**

**Night guys! :P **


	12. Chapter 12

"Rachel." Jesse smiled, enveloping me into a hug. "Ooh, you getting a bit podgy. Might wanna burn those off soon."

I groaned, about to slam the door shut in his face.

"That was a joke." He laughed, stepping inside. "But you have put on a bit of weight. That's a good thing though; you were like a pencil before."

I rolled my eyes, sitting on the sofa, my arms enveloping around my belly in a protective manner; hoping that Jesse would get the hint.

No such luck.

"I bet it makes an amazing arm rest." Jesse chuckled, sitting down next to me, gesturing to my arm.

"Rachel? Who was it? OH MY GOD! JESSE ST FRICKING JAMES!"

I heard the mugs clatter to the floor, the hot chocolate seeping on the floor and underneath the floor boards.

"Wherever Jesse is, trouble follows." I teased, standing up.

"I've got, Rachel." Kurt smiled. "Go talk with Jesse." He winked at me, before picking up the broken shards of mug and placing them in the bin.

I watched cautiously, before returning hesitantly to my seat next to Jesse. I gulped, fiddling with my brown curls, my full fringe getting in my eyes.

I blew upwards, moving the strand that was in my eyes, to the other side of my face.

I smiled, happy that it was no longer aggravating me and then turned to the more pressing aggravation.

Jesse.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured. "How did you find out where I live?"

"I asked around, found someone that knows you, he told me. Brody Weston, is his name I believe? Thought I was Finn." Jesse scoffed. "As if. I'm way better looking than Finn Hudson."

I laughed at his arrogance. "Still the arrogant boy I used to know then."

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'. "But there's something different about you, Ms. Berry. May I ask what it is?"

"Hmm ... Maybe it's because I've got the crappiest and most horrible dance teacher, Cassandra, ever. Maybe it's because I'm now single and Santana is living with me. Or maybe, now this is going to shock you, maybe it's because I'm pregnant!" I laughed at the top of my lungs.

Jesse stared at me, before bursting out laughing. "Good joke, Rachel. I like that one."

"I'm not joking." I mumbled. "I really am pregnant. And yes, before you ask it is Finn's."

"So why isn't he here?" Jesse asked, for the first time in a while sincerity was seeping into his tone of voice.

I huffed, letting my shoulders slumped. "I told him, his reaction was horrible and-and-" Tears blurred my vision, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. Guess what?" He asked, pulling me into another hug. "I've got a boyfriend."

"Your gay?" I giggled, into his chest.

He nodded. "I discovered it about six months ago. His name is Jamie, and he's lovely."

I smiled, snuggling deeper against his chest. "I like being friends with you." I laughed.

"Friends? I like the sound of that, Ms. Berry."

I laughed. "I do too, Mr. St James."

Jesse playfully slapped me.

"Less of the romance, you too! Rachel, someone's on the phone for you." Kurt smiled, pulling me up and over to the kitchen.

I expected to see the phone was on the kitchen side.

But it wasn't.

Instead, sat on the kitchen table was Finn.

He hopped of the table, and rushed towards me. "I'm so sorry, I just -" A sob escaped his lips, his lower lip wobbling. "I hate myself for how I reacted."

I took his big hands in my small ones. "You don't need to feel bad. I had high expectations of how you would react, I set my hopes up too high. I should have expected you too have reacted like that. It's pretty life changing news." I laughed halfheartedly. "It changed my life forever."

Finn's hand gently pressed against my belly. "I don't wanna leave, you know that right?"

"Then don't." I murmured, his other hand stroking my cheek.

Finn looked at me, shocked at my words.

"I don't want you too leave."

A silence hung in the air for a mere five seconds.

"Neither of us do." I mumbled, staring down at Finn's hand that was rubbing my belly.

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY YOU TWO!" Jesse yelled from in the living room.

"EAVESDROPPER! AND MOMENT RUINER!" I called back.

"Is that Jesse?" Finn's features portrayed a look of jealousy.

"Finn, don't worry. He's gay." I laughed.

Finn looked taken aback. "Jesse. Gay? Bloody hell."

I giggled, as Finn's arms wrapped around my body.

"Friends?" He murmured.

"I don't like the sound of that." My hands tangled in his. "How about more." I whispered, before crashing his lips to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Santana. **

"Quinn ..." I stared down at our intertwined hands. "What does this mean for us?"

"It means that there really is an us." Quinn giggled, moving our hands apart so she could fiddle with her fork. "Is that what you want?"

I laughed, and nodded. "You knew that from day one."

Quinn shrugged. "I guess I did. I'm not sure. You've been so upset and obsessed with Brittany it's just- I didn't know whether I was your rebound."

I moved her fork out of her fingers, and moved it next to mine, holding her hand once again. "You could never be my rebound. Your better than Brittany ever was." I murmured, fiddling with my long dark brown hair.

Quinn blew a lock of blonde hair out of her face, blushing slightly. "God, who would have thought? Quinn Fabray, blonde, ex-captain of the Cheerios, known for being a hypercondriact and a national Glee club and Cheerio champion, is gay."

I shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that. I was head cheerleader for like five minutes, and I'm lesbian. And proud."

Quinn smiled up at you. "And I admire that about you."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You admire my lesbianosity?"

Quinn chuckled at my made up word, before pressing her lips together in a hard line. "I admire you for everything that you are. How your not afraid to kiss a girl in public, or too admit to someone that your gay or-"

"I used to be. I slept with every guy in the school, pretending that I was straight. I knew I was lesbian, and I was in love with Brittany. But I guess I never really was in love with Brittany, it was always going to be you, Quinn. You and only you." I whispered, pecking her on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not ready to go. Can we just stay here and bask in the perfectness of this moment? Go shopping all over again and redo this moment?"

"If life were a movie, I would have this moment on repeat." I said. "Cheesy, but true."

Quinn laughed, standing up, and walking over to my side.

Her hand brushed over my butt and smacked it away. "Nothing too PG-13 in public, please. There are little kids about." I laughed.

**Finn. **

"Finn, are you alive?" Rachel giggled, waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I thought you might like to see the ultrasound pictures that you-you missed." She stuttered, blushing.

I began nodding frantically. "Of course I would. I was just thinking about how perfect this moment is. Was. Or whatever it is. It's still perfect."

A silence hung in the air, except from Rachel's small shivers and a light 'brring' under her breath.

Fog clouded the air, making it hard to see if any cars were coming from the left to the right or straight forward from where we were standing.

Rachel perched herself on the log, ruffling around in her pockets. "I kept them in here in case someone that didn't actually know I was pregnant came into the house. Like Kurt didn't know, until he found one, the most recent one, in my drawer. Or Jesse, who just decided to make a random apperance." She produced three crisply folded over slips of paper from her pocket. "Here they are." She giggled, unfolding one.

She handed it too me.

A gasp flooded out of my mouth at the sight of the small dot, which indeed was my kid. "T-that's ours?"

Rachel nodded. "I was scared that I'd never get to show you these. It was an awful feeling, but yet it was a feeling I couldn't shake." She murmured, staring at the ground.

I lifted her chin with my two fingers, letting her eyes bore into mine. "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

I folded the picture back up and handed it too her.

"Keep them. These were your copies. I got two, just in case you ever came back and decided to raise the kid with me." Rachel giggled. "It was a stupid theory at first, but it came true!"

A huge smile crept onto my face, as she handed me the other ultrasound picture.

Tears blurred my vision, I blinked rapidly trying to get them to not fall and splash the paper.

I folded that one up and pressed it into the palm of my hand, not wanting to ever let it go.

Then she handed me the other one.

Tears fell down my cheeks. "I can't believe I missed all this. The bump growing, seeing the baby for the first time and-and ... I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible father."

"Your not a horrible father. Hell, your not even a father. Your a dad." Rachel whispered.

"Is there a difference?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Rachel nodded. "Anyone can be a father. It takes someone truly special, like you, to be a dad."

Rachel gave a small cough, as the tears fell down my cheeks, rubbing her hands together.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" I asked, all sincerity injected into my voice.

Rachel gave a small, and slight, nod. "Yeah I'm go- FINN LOOK OUT!" Rachel screamed, shoving me out of the way.

And all I could do was watch as her body rolled over the car.

**Oh. **

**Crap.**

**Hello, once again ;)**

**I'm very sorry that I did not update yesterday; it was my last day of treatment! I'm officially better :D **

**Which is awesome. **

**I also finished my last session of physical therapy, which is also very amazing!**

**Well; for me it is.**

**I feel proud of myself ;) **

**Here are the replies to the reviews I got yesterday; **

**FinchelFan728: Ahah! I would love to see that on the show. Ending up that Brody's gay and ... Gawd, that would be amazing. And thanks :) **

**StBerry Lover24: Yipeeee for St Berry friendships! :P Sassytana-ness in this chapter. Well it was more 'Quinntana cuteness' and the end of a sassy line LMAO! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**noro: awwhh, thanks! :) **

**Gleek: my treatment is for an illness I (used too) suffer from called M.E (Myalgic Encephalomylatis) and my physio was also for the fact that I had been in a car accident when I was 12 (only 6 months ago) and was left not being able to walk by myself, I was on crutches or in a wheelchair for a while. But that is why :P I hope you enjoyed the chappy! :D**

**floridastategurl03: HERE'S MOOOREEE! AND FINCHEL GALORE. AND SHOCKER ;P**

** .world: ONE DIRECTION WORLD. OH MY GOD. I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU ALREADY. GLEEK AND DIRECTIONER? YOUR TOTES AMAZE. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finn. **

I fell too my knees, clutching Rachel's pale body to my chest. "SOMEBODY HELP!" I screeched, my voice cracking. "S-somebody, please ..." I sobbed, stroking her hair off of her face. "Please ..." I murmured.

I heard footsteps pounding against the floor, but I couldn't feel the energy to look up from Rachel's face.

"Finn?" Santana asked. "What happened!?"

"She pu-pushed me out of-out of-" I stuttered, breathless.

"Hey ... Shh ..." Quinn cooed, pulling me into a hug, as I sobbed. "Everything's going to be okay, Finn. She's a tough girl, everything's fine."

"Everything isn't fine, Quinn! Rachel just got hit by a car. A car that should have hit me - not the girl that I love, that's pregnant!" I clutched my head, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Quinn looked startled at my sudden anger.

"Hello, 911? We need an ambulance please. My friend she just got hit by a car and-"

I zoned out of the conversation, the thumping of my heart against my ribs distracting me. "Hey, Finn ... The ambulance is coming. How long has it been since she got hit?"

"I-I don't know." I whispered, hoarsely. "About ten minutes, I guess."

"Okay, they said any longer than an hour then they wouldn't be able to do anything." Santana sighed, taking her hand in mine, catching my worried glance, she squeezed my hand lightly. "How much has this girl been through?"

"A lot." I mumbled.

"Then she'll be fine. She's always made it through the other things." Santana comforted, smiling, a small smile.

The sirens filled my ears, as the ambulance rounded the corner.

The doors flew open, the paramedics stepping out. "Are you okay, sir? Are you injured?" The paramedic asked me, lowering down so he was my height sitting down.

I shook my head. "She pushed me out of the way, so I wouldn't get hurt."

The paramedic nodded. "And are you related or-"

"We're dating." I whispered. "Were, dating."

"She's going to be fine. You called us relatively quickly, she's still breathing and she's still got a pulse meaning that she's maybe got a few broken bones, or something like that, she'll be fine." She smiled at me. "You can come in the ambulance if you'd like too, sweetheart. It's not a problem."

I looked at Santana. "I think Santana, my friend here, should go in the ambulance. I might scream, or just break down if I see her in this state."

Santana squeezed my hand, a look of sympathy on her face.

"Okay." The paramedic smiled. "She'll be fine, that's one thing I can promise you."

Santana removed her hand from in mine and climbed into the ambulance, shooting me a hopeful glance, before the doors shut behind her.

I sighed, removing Quinn's arms from around my waist.

"Don't worry, I wasn't flirting." Quinn murmured. "Your not my type."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm gay, Finn." Quinn giggled.

"Really?" My eyes widened.

Quinn nodded. "Me and Santana ..."

I rolled my eyes, muttering. "Saw it coming." Under my breath, before digging around in my pocket.

"Who are you ringing?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Someone." I sighed, dialing the number.

"Hello?" Her voice rang through the speakers.

"Could you get Rachel's dads on the line?" I asked, suddenly.

"Of course."

I heard a few beeps, and then they were on the line.

"It's Finn. Finn Hudson. Shelby, Hiram, Leroy ... Rachel's been in an accident."

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I'm sure as hell enjoying writing it! **

**Also; I've received quite a few hurtful reviews, I'm not saying whom as you will know who you are. **

**Most of them are about how I did not 'research' enough.**

**Can we just get to the point, that this is a FICTION not every single detail has to add up. If I want to make something my own way, then I shall because this is my story. **

**I knew that that whole 'your due date will tell you who the father' thing, was just off of the top of my head: I do not need reminding. **

**And just because of that one simple thing that I put in my story, people seem to think that it has set up my whole story to be shit, and I'm getting quite hurtful comments about it.**

**It really upsets me, because it took some very hardcore telling to publish this fricking story.**

**I don't think you guys that post mean stuff like that online realize that it actually really hurts people, especially people with a lack of self-esteem. **

**This is only directed at a few people, not the people that leave comments every chapter and they are lovely comments; they do make me smile a lot. **

**But I had to put these feelings out there, so anyone who wants to judge my story, if they are only on chapter four especially, they should not judge one single chapter on the rest of my story.**

**Here are the replies to the reviews (except the extremely hurtful one) that I got last chapter :) :**

**KGBKGB: But Rachel did get hit by a car :( And not necessarily, ever seen One Tree Hill? Haley got hit by a car and Jamie was finnneee :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter, love :) **

**NERD GLEEK: Well ... If she does, he might dooooo! I love Edwardo. He is lovely :P And no I do not mean Edward Cullen, I mean Edwardo Sheeran :P **

** .world: I CONTINUED! :D I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, your reviews make me smile :) **

**ILoveTDHMYMGleexx: I continued! :D**

**ClaraLuna: Finn was, Rachel wasn't. But she didn't want him getting hurt, so she basically took her life in her own hands and pushed him out of the way, getting hit herself. It was kind of a sad, yet loving, gesture. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) **

**AngelPuppy989: Really? Thank you so much! You honestly do not know how much this means to me! **

**Gleemania123: No. You are amazing! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

I ran my hands through my hair, staring at the bleach white walls in front of me.

There was still no news on Rachel, or our baby, and it was killing me. All I wanted to do was know that she was okay.

That they both were.

My hands covered my face, fighting back more tears that threatened to spill. "Hey, Finn. Just remember what the paramedic told you, okay? Maybe just a few breaks and she'll be fine. Because she had a pulse when they took her away, it was a good sign."

"But that doesn't say anything about the baby!" I groaned, swatting Quinn's hand away, a sob rising up my throat. "I just need them to be okay. Both of them. Because I know that if Rachel does miscarry, then she'll blame it on herself. She's insecure, like that."

"Rachel Berry, insecure? Since when?" Quinn teased.

I sighed. "She used to make herself throw up, all the time. You know why? She wanted to be thinner, she said she wanted to be like you." I eyed her carefully, her expression shocked.

"But she's beautiful! She was beautiful, even then. Annoying as hell, sure, but she was beautiful nonetheless." Quinn said breathlessly. "I had no idea, though. About the whole bulimia thing."

"That's what it is. Bulimia. She's bulimic." I grunted, tears welling up in my eyes. "If I loose her then ..."

"Your not going to loose her, Finn. You need to think positive, or else something bad will happen!" Quinn sighed, exasperated.

"Would you be thinking positively? If Santana was pregnant and in the hospital?" I snapped.

Quinn stared at her feet. "No. I guess I wouldn't be thinking positively."

"Exactly." I said, leaning back against the plush waiting area chairs. "I hate all this waiting! Why can't somebody tell me already!?"

Quinn bit her lip, staring at me all sincerity in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

I stood up. "You know what - stop saying sorry! You don't understand the hell out of it! Sure you've been pregnant, but you've never had this go on before! You weren't hit out of the blue by a car. You told me straight away that you found out. Sure, so did Rachel, but my reaction wasn't like this. If it wasn't this car, I guarantee that she would miscarry anyway because of the stress of me. Each time ... It's my fault."

"Finn, don't say that. It's not. She was stressed out about who the father was way before anyway. Whether it was you ... or ... or Brody." Quinn stuttered, her voice weak and small.

I sighed. "I know it's mine. Her and Brody used protection. She told me that she slept with him. I don't care. It's my kid, even if it was Brody's and he decided to leave her. I would be there, forever and ever. Even if hte kid wasn't mine."

"That's a very mature decision, Finn. But if the kid isn't yours, are you ready to bring up a child, knowing that it isn't your kid?"

I nodded. "I would be. I would love this kid, like I was the real father."

Only then did I notice the doctor was staring down at me, his lips pressed tight in a thin line.

His face looked grim.

Sad, even.

My heart pounded against my rib. "You can go and see her now, she's not awake. We've had to put her in a medically induced coma."

I stood up.

Quinn shot me a hopeful glance, and only then did I realise that my hands were shaking like mad.

I clapsed them together in an attempt to stop them shaking, as I walked cautiously behind the doctor.

We stopped outside a room, and the doctors hand rested against the doors, door handle. "She looks worse than she is." The doctor stated, as she pulled the door open.

I stepped inside, a strangled sob rising up my throat.

I ran over, grasping her hand. "Rachel ..." I shook violently, tears streaming down my cheeks. My eyes flickered upwards to the doctor. "How bad were her injuries?"

"A fractured wrist, broken ankle, a couple of broken ribs. A minor amount of head trauma occured, but it was nothing major meaning that she won't have amnesia or anything. She'll wake up okay, but she has a small bald patch that is covered up by her fringe anyway. She's a girl, so her hair is probably everything to her, so deliver the news of the bald patch gently too her." The doctor advised. "Also, she'll need to be looked after when she gets home. She needs TLC and no stress, or else it could put her right back here with worse head trauma."

I nodded, a sigh escaping my lips.

My ears tuned in and out to the rhythmic sound of Rachel's heartbeat sounding out over the heart monitor.

I bit my lip, before letting the words roll off of my tongue. "And the baby?"

"H-he's fine." The doctor stuttered. "We think he is anyway. There's a 25% chance that their could be a complication during the birth, though."

"What sort of complications?" I whispered meekly.

"He might be born stillborn. But it's only a twenty-five percent chance, meaning he's most likely going to live." The doctor gave a small smile.

Her hand was placed on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, though. Both of them will."

I nodded, staring down at her. "I know. She's strong, always has been."

**Hopefully this wasn't too emotional! I've had a pretty shitty day, although I got back to school yesterday! :D **

**Everyone was really supportive.**

**It was the first time in 18 months, so it was pretty exciting for me. **

**Here are the replies for the last chapter I got; **

**StBerry Lover24: Thank you soo much! Your lovely, and I'm so glad I've found a friend like you! Your amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. xo**

**1998MongBl: There will *try* to be a happy ending! I'm loving writing this story! And I'm loving your reviews. So thank you for reviewing each chapter :) **

**noro: I hope I'm 'rolling em in' as good as expected ;) **

**LittleLiarGleek: It's just reflecting how life really is. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows, and I would know from the past year I've had :P I spent most of it in a trauma centre. But I'm fine ;) I love your reviews. Especially seen as your a Gleek and you like Pretty Little Liars. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**FinchelFan728: She will be. She's strong ;) Quoting Finn, lmao. xx**

**LadyEvaxD: Of course! OTH is amazing! I watched all nine seasons within a month. Do not ask me how I did that :P So sad that that series has been discontinued :( **

**KBGKBG: YAYYY! RACHEL'S FINE. ISH. SORT OF. NOT. Oh god. I'm such a weirdo. Now excuse me while I go drown in a pool of Finchel feels. :P**

**mrsdracomalfoy530: I'm not ever going to stop writing :) That and singing are my passions! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sweetie. **

**Finchelfan4: And I ... Love you ;) lmao.**

**Aseel: Thank you so much :) It means a lot. I'm trying to not let it get too me, but all the support I've got from you guys is helping. So thank you!**

**Like always; the comment box get's lonely :(**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, felt pretty crappy hehe. **


	16. Chapter 16

My hands were wrapped around Rachel's as Santana stared down at her.

"Did they say even an estimated day ... time ... when she's going to wake up?" Quinn pondered from the other side of the room.

I shook my head. "They didn't even sound sure if she was going to wake up."

A sigh escaped Santana's lips, as she pulled me into a friendly hug. "Have you called Kurt yet? It's been two days, don't you think he deserves to know why his best friend hasn't come home yet?"

I bit my lip, closing my eyes, forcing the tears back. "I just don't know whether I can bring myself to say the words?"

"What? 'Rachel's in hospital' or 'Rachel's been injured'?" Quinn asked.

A single tear slid down my cheeks, and nodded. "Those are the ones."

"Do you want me too ring him? I can if you want I mean-"

"You didn't ring me." Kurt almost screamed, rushing into the room. "When she didn't come home I contacted the nearest hospital, at the time they had no one coming in. When I rang today they said she had just had surgery. Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Me and Jesse were like freaking out at home! Blaine's shitting himself back in Lima, worried about Rachel. In fact; the whole Glee Club is! Even the people that don't know her."

Kurt stared at me, expecting an answer.

But all I could do was break down.

"Kurt, please ... Don't yell at Finn. He's hurting so badly right now, he's hating seeing the woman he loves, hell - the woman he loves that is carrying his baby - is in hospital. She's just had a major surgery, and they can't even confirm if she's going to wake up." Santana whispered, her voice hoarse and raspy.

"Santana, have you been crying?" Kurt asked in a whispery tone, sniffing slightly.

Santana shook her head. "It's just dust in my eyes."

"Quinn, you've changed her!" Kurt cried out, rushing over to Santana and wrapping his arms around her.

Santana let out a small giggle.

I stood up. "I need to get some air." I whispered, before rushing out of the room, almost knocking over a chair and out into the midnight air.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I looked up hesitantly to see Kurt standing before me.

"Finn ..." Kurt's hand was upon my shoulder in an instant, as he pulled me into a brotherly hug. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? Rachel's in the freaking hospital! She pushed me out of the way! It's my fault she's in this place, Kurt. I'm not okay. I'm scared."

Kurt couldn't say anything, he just stood there and held me as I sobbed.

"I'm losing control here. She needs to come back, right now. I don't want to go one more day without seeing her beautiful smile, or her beautiful eyes. Or the way she gives me this gooey feeling inside. It's the most alien feeling, but I love it. A-almost-" I sucked in a deep breath. "Almost as much as I love her."

"Then why don't you go and say that too her?" Kurt suggested, pulling me onto my feet.

"While she's in a coma?" I sniffed, wiping my nose with my sleeve.

Kurt nodded. "After my dad had a heart attack and he was in hospital, I would sit there and talk to him. I knew he could hear me. I told him something, really, really lovey-dovey and he woke up. It might sound stupid, but it was as if he could see how much pain I was in, in his unconscious mind. Maybe if you tell Rachel what you just told me, about how much you love her, then she'll wake up. And you can see whether your beautiful baby boy or girl is okay, and whether Rachel is okay."

I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face. "That sounds amazing."

"And you don't need to be ashamed to say it out loud with people there. Because when I said it, it was like a weight too say what I had to say was off of my shoulder. And I felt so much better." Kurt smiled, gently gripping my hand.

We walked into the hospital. "Your the best brother ever." I chuckled, as he opened the hospital room door.

Kurt shrugged. "Don't mention it."

I gave a small half-smile, and sat down.

Quinn and Santana gave me a nervous glance, as I took Rachel's hand and opened my mouth to say.

"I know your in a coma, and you might not even be able to hear this, and if you can hear it; it may make you want to puke or become deaf because you know I'm no good at this romantic stuff." I gave a small laugh, holding onto her hand tighter. "I'm losing it, Rachel. Without you here, it's like my life has no purpose whatsoever. You need to come back to me, right this second, or else I'm going to go permanantly crazy and get put in a mental asylum or something. I don't want to have to go one more day without seeing the way your eyes light up when I do something romantic, or when I say something like 'I Love You'. I love the way your smile just brightens up your whole face, even after you've broken your big heart about something so stupid."

A tear slid down my cheek, but this time I didn't feel like I had to wipe it away - to spare everyone elses feelings.

Because I knew they were hurting just as bad as me.

"I love it how you never fail to make me laugh, or how your so talented and that you never fail to make me fall deeper in love with you, each day that I see you. The past two days have been the hardest of my life, Rachel. Without you here next to me, talking to me, comforting me, hell, even just looking at me, I'm hating life. You give me this weird alien, gooey feeling. It's weird as heck, but I love it. Almost as much as I love you."

My eyes averted to her belly.

"And you-" One of my hands uncovered from hers, and rested gently against the small bump. "You need to get through this. Not just for me, but for your mommy, okay? Because when your mommy wakes up, because I know she will soon, it'll be my first time of seeing you. And I love you with all my heart, little Shrimp."

I heard a sniff, and looked around to see Kurt sniffling, his head in Santana's shoulder.

"I love you both with all my heart." I whispered, pressing my lips to Rachel's forehead.

I turned to leave, and then I heard a small voice say. "W-we love you too, Finn."

**I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in two days. **

**One of my best friends tried to kill herself, and the worse thing was she was pregnant. **

**She lost the baby, and I was trying to comfort her.**

**Only now I find out that her frigging boyfriend has cheated on her, slept with someone else, and got her pregnant! **

**I'm going to murder that boy, I tell you. **

**I've also been really ill today and yesterday, so couldn't update then either.**

**But I've updated now and it was a super long-ish chapter for you! **

**For anyone that reads my other stories; I'm running so low on ideas, and I think I might finish up my Puckleberry one 'Small Bump' as I think it would be a very cute place to end it, so that one will not be updated, besides a note that will just plainly say that it has finished and to thank all the people that's read and reviewed. **

**Snakes And Ladders will be updated either tonight, tomorrow or Sunday, as will Harder to Breathe and The Moon And The Stars, as they are in desperate needs of updates.**

**And for all reading my brand new Austin and Ally fanfic 'Baby Moon' that is on my update list for tonight. **

**Whether it will be now or in a couple of hours, I don't know. **

**Here are the replies to the reviews that I got last chapter; **

**StBerry Lover24: Who wouldn't think nice things about you? Your absolutely amazing. Easily one of my closest online friends. :) Thanks for this absolutely lovely review hunni x**

**mrsdracomalfoy530: Yes! We must be! :D Really? They make your day? Awwwhh! Thank you! **

**1998MongBl: I know this chapter started off really sad, then it got a bit sappy, and then sappier towards the end, but hey, ho at least Rachel's awake! And Kurt-Finn bromance moment :D I was quite proud of that moment, because I find it hard to write boy-boy friendships, unless it's Kurt and Blaine but that's different because their gay lmao, but this was surprisingly easy to write that scene. Hahah! Love you huni, thanks for the review. **

**noro: That's the spirit! Finchel for evaaaa!**

**AngelPuppy989: OMG! Really!? Thank you so much. -head grows about ten million sizes bigger- it's all your fault I'm a cocky git now :P **

**KGBKGB: Sadness is the way I roll. Thanks for the review hun :) **

**shelleluver: Your a Gleek, Directioner and a ,from the look of your profile picture, Supernatural fan. Where have you been all my life? **

**FinchelFan728: They will be ;) I have some really sappy chapters planned (sappier than this one be scared) lmao. But I like sappy/sad chapters. They're the easiest ones to write, and portraying Finn as like loosing his mind because Rachel's in hospital, I would love that to happen in the show. Because they don't really show what it would be like if Rachel was hurt, or in an accident of any kind and how Finn would react in the whole four seasons they've done! I would just love it if they did. **

**Storiesinmymind12: Awhh! Thank you :) **

**Stephanie12000: It won't be. Actually; it still could be ;) **

**Eryn1993: Here's the next! I so hope you enjoy it :) **

**LittleLiarGleek: Hahaha! Thanks so much for this review. Your reviews always make me smile :) I'll have to PM you one day and we can talk about Pretty Little Liars too :P **

**Finchelfan4: I'm not but thank you so much :) **

**DonStella: Here's the next one! Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Gleemania123: It's not, but thank you so much :) x**

**Guest: Whomever the hell you are - thank you for the review. And here-here it has been updated ;) **

**Chiara: I love Italian people. So y'know, feel loved ;) And thank you so so so so so much. Something you should be warned about; I gabble on about a loud of crap. So be ready :P **

**Aseel girl: Thanks hun :) **

**Thanks so much for reviewing and the other day I reached over a 100 reviews! I've never, ever, ever reached over 90 reviews on a story so thank you so so so much! **

**You guys are amazing. **

**I love you alll soooooo muchly :P**

**BYYEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rachel.**

I grunted, an unsettling feeling of nausea hanging over me. "Wh-What happened?" I stuttered, wincing as I spoke.

"You don't remember?" Finn whispered, clutching at my hand.

I gave a small shake of my head. "All I can remember is a car ... bright lights ... and that's all I remember."

Finn stroked my hair off of my face gently, his other big hand cupped over mine. "You pushed me out of the way, cause I was going to get hit by a car and you got hit instead."

I bit my lip. "I thought it was something like that."

"It was stupid of you too do that, you know? You've been out for almost three days, and I lost control." Finn mumbled.

"I heard you tell me." My hand gently rested on my belly. "We both did."

A small blush crept onto Finn's pale cheeks.

I winced, as I tried to lift my arm to stroke his face.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, a worried expression clouding his eyes suddenly.

I nodded. "Just a litte sore."

Finn gave a small faint smile. "You do know, you have to tell me if you start hurting really badly, because then I can get a doctor and they can put you on some stronger painkillers."

I let a small sigh escape my lips. "I'm fine, okay? You don't need to worry over me."

"You just got hit by a car, wait until your out of the hospital." I chuckled.

"Is Kurt here?" I whispered, my eyes looking around the room.

"Yeah, and yo-your dads. And Shelby." Finn murmured.

"Oh right- Wait. What!? Shelby? My dads? Does that mean the-they know or- fuck." I cussed, tears falling down my cheeks. "Why did you ring them!?"

"They need to know sooner or later." Finn stated, confidently.

"But not now! I'd have rather chosen later, thank you very much."

Finn gave a small, slight shrug.

"You know my fathers don't condone our relationship, and now they hate you for leaving me at that train station." I muttered, grimly.

Finn frowned. "Half of Lima is here too. They came here about three hours ago, caught a plane up here. They were all panicking about you."

"Whose here?" I asked, nervously.

"Well all the new kids are, and Puck's here, Emma, Will, Mercedes, Artie, Tina. Well literally all the Glee Club." Finn chuckled.

A small smile lit up my face. "Could you get them too come in?"

"Kurt, Santana and Quinn refused to leave your side." Finn murmured, not reacting to the question I just asked.

"Finn? Can you ask them to come in?" I asked once more.

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course." Finn smiled, standing up.

I watched carefully as he beckoned them in.

Something seemed different about him, was he more grown up?

Or was it something completely different?

The glee kids, and the ex-glee kids, wandered in.

Mercedes rushed over to me, giving a small hug. "You scared the hell out of us."

I giggled. "Sorry."

"And I heard your up the Hilary, since when did that happen? And since when did you and Finn start, y'know-ing, again?" Tina laughed from the other side of the room.

"Oh get your ass over here Ms. Cohen-Chang, and give me a hug." I rolled my eyes at her attempt at a joke, as she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?" I asked, looking around the room, to not spot the familiar faces of my two favorite gays.

"Probably at home, making out." Puck joked from the other side of the room.

"Puck!" I cried, as he ran over to me.

"How are you, Berry?" He asked, staring at me nervously.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Puck smiled. "Who thought Finn really would get someone pregnant?"

I gave a small laugh. "I did. The moment I found out that I was, I knew it was Finn's."

"Yeah, Puckerman. Don't bring up the past." Quinn teased.

Puck stared down at Quinn and Santana's interlocked hands. "Since when did that happen?"

"Am I not allowed to like girls?" Quinn laughed.

Santana nudged Quinn. "She doesn't like girls. She loves them."

"This is nice." I smiled. "I just can't wait too get out of here. Hey, where's Finn?"

**Finn. **

I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks. "Why are you here, Brody? She doesn't want you here."

"Me and Rachel did not use protection that night, meaning the kid is probably mine. Not yours." Brody spat.

I shook my head. "I know this kid is mine, your just jealous."

Brody rolled his eyes. "Don't make me hit you to get some sense into you. This. Kid. Is. Mine."

"You think threatening to hit me is going to make you a good father, right?"

Brody nodded his head. "I'm gonna be a good dad."

"Threatening to hit me is not the way to show your going to be a good dad. Rachel loves me, and not you." I said, confidently.

"You know what. Screw it."

My eyes fell down to his clenched fist, and then it was rammed into my face.

Pain pulsated through my face, but I didn't retaliate.

Violence was never the answer.

Not for anything.

I learnt that the day I punched Puck, my best friend, in the face after finding out the baby wasn't mine.

Instead, I merely spoke. "I know what it's to set up your hopes that a kid is yours, and it turns out that it actually isn't."

Brody scoffed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because my ex-girlfriend, Quinn, did the exact same thing." I mumbled.

"Sounds to me like your not over her." Brody smirked.

"Really? Your using that as your alibi to get back into bed with Rachel? That's low, dude. Lower than low. Especially seen as Quinn, is gay."

"A bit like you then, I guess." Brody tested, as he fumbled around in his pockets.

And then he pulled out his pocket knife.


	18. Chapter 18

"Brody, stop." I pleaded, breathlessly. "What about Rachel? Do you really want to hurt her like this?"

Brody's eyes drained of color for one second, before he stared back down at his pocket knife in his hands.

He glared at me. "Don't do that." He spat. "Don't make me question whether I want to do this. Don't you dare manipulate Rachel into the conversation, and make her a part of this, because she is not. She's not even remotely involved."

"If your thinking about killing me, or hurting me, your involving her and my baby in this." I glared back at him, my lips pressed into a severe line.

Brody huffed, his tongue covering his top front teeth, his eyes avoiding mine as he stared down at his pocket knife.

He edged closer, his eyes narrowing at me.

I couldn't struggled, as his arms held me down.

He held the knife in his mouth as he wound rope around my arms.

It dug into my skin, and I felt blood seeping onto the rough fabric wrapped around my pale arms.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, meekly, as he ripped off a small bit of duct tape.

"So you can't yell for help." Brody smirked, placing the duct tape over my mouth.

I watched carefully as he eyed the glinting silver in his hand, before putting it down on the surface beside him.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but I couldn't.

My eyes squeezed tight shut, tears pricking my eyes.

"Don't be such a gay boy." Brody teased, driving his fist into my stomach.

A muffled grunt came out of my mouth.

"Your such a baby, Finn Hudson." Brody spat, picking up the knife.

He was about to drive it into my stomach, and then the smallest whimper fled across the air.

"Please, Brody. Just stop." The weak, and faint, voice said.

Brody span around. "Ra-Rachel?" He stuttered.

Rachel hobbled across the road, and over to me.

She began to untie the ropes that were harsh around my skin. "Finn, what has he done to you?" She whispered, weakly.

"Nothing really." I sighed, as she took the duct tape gently off of my mouth. "He hit me a couple of times."

"You need to see a doctor anyway, Finn." Rachel reassured gently. "If it was a few blows to the stomach then you could have internal bleeding or anything, okay?"

I gave a curt nod. "Okay, you can take me too the doctor. But why are you out here? Surely the doctors wouldn't let you out here."

Rachel sighed. "Santana helped me come out here, to find you. I had a feeling _he _had something to do with this."

My vision began to go slightly blurring.

I blinked a couple of times hoping that the blurriness would edge away, but it didn't.

"Finn, are you okay?"

I began to nod, but was cut off track by my blood hitting the pavement beside me.

"No-no." I stuttered. "I don't think I-"

And then everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rachel. **

Santana gave me a small, shuddery smile, before hauling the scratchy hospital bed clothes over my shivering body.

"Just try not to stress and freak out too much, okay? It can't be good for you or the baby." Santana reminded.

"Your asking me not to freak out while my boyfriend, the love of my life, is in surgery because of some unknown reason due to my ex-boyfriend's beatings? Good luck trying to _stop _me from freaking out." I mumbled, my head hitting the pillow.

I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes, but I blinked them furiously away.

"If you feel like you need to cry-" Santana began, but I cut her off.

"I don't need to cry, okay? I've done so much crying in the past two months. I don't need to cry anymore." I snapped, harshly.

Santana's face fell, and she turned to leave.

"Wait, Santana. I'm sorry." I whispered, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

I sniffed. "I'm scared, Santana."

Santana looked at me curiously, as if to say 'why'?

"I'm scared that something really, really serious is wrong with Finn and it's irreversible? What if I loose him forever?"

Sobs begin to wrack my body at the prospect of loosing Finn.

"It's nothing compared to what you have been through the past few days." Santana reasoned, sitting down next to the bed and grasping my hand.

"Wh-What exactly have I been going through these past few days?" I stuttered, nervously.

"You had to go through various surgeries. They lost you a couple of times, meaning your very lucky to even be alive right now, and you almost miscarried. One of the surgeries they had to do, they weren't sure whether your baby was going to make it." Santana sighed.

"Well, hey! At least Finn isn't pregnant." I gave a small laugh at my own joke.

Santana cracked a smile, before staring at me cautiously. "I take it Finn hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"There's a chance that when you give birth, it could be a stillborn." Santana sighed.

I shook my head. "No, no, no. This isn't happening, no!"

"Hey, shush. It's only a twenty-five percent chance, okay? Meaning it's practically one in a million for you to have a stillborn."

I tried to stop the tears falling down my cheeks but they wouldn't stop. "I want Finn here." I sobbed. "I need him here, right now."

"Rachel, I know this isn't exactly helping you with the news that you could have a stillborn, and Finn being in surgery and all, but the doctors they said that they have to get you in for another surgery soon. Something that they couldn't find when you were in acoma, they found earlier this morning. All those tests they ran were for that."

My eyebrows knitted together even further. "Can you remember what it was?"

"Something to with your bone marrow or something, I think. I can't remember." Santana gave a chuckle, staring at me intently. "Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. "I would say get me Finn, but seen as he's in surgery-"

"Rachel, Finn's out of surgery. It was just residual stress, he's fine. We didn't actually need to operate, it was a precautionary matter. He's out in the waiting room. We can send him in if you'd like?"

I nodded frantically.

Finn rushed into the room and over to me.

"I was so worried, Finn!" I sobbed into his shoulder, soaking his shirt through. "I thought you had something terrible wrong, like internal bleeding or something."

"I'm fine." Finn said soothingly, stroking my hair with his big hands. "I promise you, I'm fine."

A silence hung upon the air, before Finn said.

"But I know your not. The doctors said they have to take you back in for surgery later on. What's that all about?" Finn whispered meekly.

I gave a small shrug. "I don't know, Santana told me. But she didn't remember what for."

Finn grimaced. "You better be okay through that surgery."

I forced a small smile onto my face. "I will be."

"I know you will, I was just making sure that you knew that you would be." Finn laughed, gripping my hand tightly.

Only then had I noticed that Santana, during our little reunion, had upped and left.

"Santana's so sneaky. I've only just noticed she had gone." I giggled.

I sifted a hand through my brown curls, and Finn gazed at me intently.

"What? I know I look ugly, but-"

"You look beautiful. That's what I was thinking." Finn smiled, his thumb stroking the outline of my wrist. "You always do."

I shook my head, feeling heat flush onto my cheeks. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You will always be gorgeous." Finn reasoned.

"What, even when my hair is lank and I'm fat?" I protested.

"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant. With my baby." Finn smiled, once more. "So I'd still love you. No matter what."

"And I will love you to the moon and back."

**I'm so sorry guys that I've not hardly updated. **

**I've been stuck in hospital, fricking health problems once again. **

**Thought they had all disappeared.**

**I've not replied to comments or left authors note in the past couple of chapters, because I didn't have the energy.**

**But yesterday I flat out collapsed, and was send to A&E. **

**I'm fine now, but it was still pretty scary. **

**But as soon as I got home about an hour ago, I watched an episode of Glee (Woop, woop the new one) and had to update. **

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, and I hope this one lives up to your satisfaction m'ladys or m'boys ;) **

**Just remember; review box get's loney sometimes, and I do too!**

**I love reading your comments on the chapter, they really make me smile (except from the hurtful ones which make me cry but there's rarely any of them which is amazeballs!) **

**Hope you enjoyed the fluff-filled chapter girls/guys! **


	20. Chapter 20

**One Week Later.**

"Rachel, are you sure your okay? You keep wincing every time someone touches you." Finn sighed, gently rubbing my arm.

I gave a small wince. "Still sore from the surgery." I sighed, spinning around to face Finn. "Plus, these crutches are really annoying me."

Finn gave a small laugh. "Everything annoys you lately."

"I know right! Damn pregnancy hormones." I whined, wincing at the loudness of my voice.

"Let's just get you inside the car okay, and I don't even mind if you fall asleep on my shoulder. It's not like I'm driving." Finn smiled, opening the car door for me.

I hobbled in, pushing the strap over my body. "Can we stop for a coffee on the way home? Santana told me to distract for a little bit, something they had too do."

Finn chuckled, and muttered something that I couldn't comprehend, before he slammed the car door shut.

I stifled a yawn, running a hand through my brown curls that hung loosely around my face.

I patted around in my pockets to find my lipgloss, and drew it out.

I gently brushed it over my lips, before twisting the cap back on.

I leant my head on Finn's shoulder, and he gently grasped my hands. "Does that hurt you?"

I shook my head. "That's," I paused to give a small yawn. "That's fine."

"Go to sleep, Rachel. I don't mind if you fall asleep."

"You've said that already, and I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay here and talk to you. I spent three whole days asleep, and that was three whole days I could have been talking to you." I smiled.

Finn leaned over and pressed his lips to my temple, before shrinking back down in his seat. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yup. Just." I giggled.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've told you before. But I love you."

I nodded. "I know you've told me before, but I wanted to hear you say it again."

"At your request, madam. I love you sooo much." Finn leaned closer to me, his head now on top of my head. "But I'd wish you get some rest."

I yawned again. "Well, I am tired."

"Then get some sleep, then you'll be more alive when we get to Costa, which is another half hour drive." Finn suggested, lifting his head off of mine.

I gave a small, and hesitant, nod. "Okay."

I shuffled around, shaking my head around to get it comfortable on Finn's shoulder.

As Finn got closer, once again, I let my eyes fall shut and appreciate the soft sound of the engine purring in my ears. Everything was perfect in that one moment, and then ... I felt a soft kick from inside my stomach. My breath caught, and Finn's hand tensed around mine.

"Tell me you felt that." I whispered, his hand pressed gently to my stomach.

"That just made my entire lifetime. Has he or she done that a lot?"

"No-no, this is the first time I've felt it even if it has." I murmured softly, as the car droned to a halt.

"I take it we're here." Finn smiled, not removing his hand from my belly as he unplugged his seat belt, and then leaned over to unplug mine.

I yawned again. "That was a damn well quick half hour."

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit on how much time we had so you could get a small bit of kip?" Finn said in more of a question.

I playfully slapped him. "Now that was sneaky."

Finn laughed, throwing his head back. "I'm a very sneaky person."

"Oh yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes, before leaning over and opening his door. "Quick coffee and then we'll have to go."

"Well, you mean for you a hot chocolate and for me a coffee." Finn reminded gently.

He knew that this no-caffeine was killing me.

I loved my coffee.

"Your a meanie, has anyone ever told you that?" I asked, giggling slightly as I spoke.

Finn slid out of the car, helping me out.

I placed the crutches under my arms, and hobbled into the coffee store.

I placed my butt down on one of the uncomfortable hard seats, the only seats that happened to be left in the crammed store.

My hand caressed my small bump. "You kicked, baby. You really kicked."

Tears brimmed my vision, as Finn placed the hot chocolate in front of me.

"Aw, babe. Why are you crying? Is it because you want coffee?" Finn whispered.

I wiped my eyes. "This has all just hit me properly. I'm gonna be a mom."

"What made you realize that it was all actually happening, babe?" Finn wondered aloud, holding my hand tightly.

I sighed. "The baby kicking, I guess."

"It's just a good sign. It means that it's alive!" Finn perked.

I picked up the scalding hot chocolate, and gently sipped it. "I guess."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I eyed it carefully.

**Unread Message From: Santana. **

I clicked **Open **and read the message.

**We're done, so whenever you want to come home, you can come. -S xo**

I placed the now empty styrofoam cup in the trash, and wiped my wet hands on my black leggings.

"You ready to go?" Finn smiled, standing up.

I gave a small nod. "The house is ready, apparently."

Finn gave a small nod. "With Santana and Kurt as the hostesses of decorating the house, it will be beautiful."

"How does 'beautiful' describe a house?" I asked confusedly, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Finn laughed, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Oh god, your so weird, Finn! Some of the things you've said while we've been out is just-" I stopped in my tracks, at the sight of the three people standing in front of me.

"S-Shelby? D-dads?" I stuttered, my voice weak and scared.

Hiram stared at me blankly, Leroy's eyes filled with anger.

"How could you have been so stupid?"

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered once again.

"I know your pregnant." Hiram glared at me.

Shelby stepped forward. "I just want to help my daughter." She confessed.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat down on the sofa. "So, let me get this straight. Kurt called you and you came straight away?"

"No, Finn called us. Actually." Shelby stated, with a small nod of her head in Finn's, who was sat next to me.

His hand was intertwined into mine, giving a small, gentle squeeze from time to time.

I looked up at my boyfriend, and gave him a small, shy smile.

"But what I still don't get is why your actuall here. Is it too tell me off for having sex and getting pregnant?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

Shelby sighed. "I want to help, because I've been in this situation and-"

"Shut up, Shelby." Hiram snapped. "Don't encourage her in this situation, she's made a mistake. Me and Leroy are both not happy about this."

Finn gently squeezed my hand. "Mr and Mr Berry, you can't be mad at just Rachel about this. It takes two to tango."

Hiram shot Finn a long, stony cold glare. "Now you have no right to talk to me like that, young man."

"And you have no right to talk to Rachel like that. She is eighteen, she was legally allowed to have sex when she was sixteen. It's not like it's against the law to get pregnant at eighteen years old!" Finn yelled.

Hiram looked taken aback.

He gulped, his adams apple bobbing as he did so.

"Dad, Daddy ..." I sighed, crossing my arms gently over my chest, my arms still feeling slightly tender from the bone marrow surgery. "I don't care what you say. I'm having the baby, and keeping it for that matter. Me and Finn are perfectly capable of being parents, and we are in a happy relationship."

Leroy rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "We've heard that before. A week before you got married. And then someone almost died."

I sighed, running a hand through my brown, yet still greasy, hair. "That was over a year ago, now. You have to stop living in the past and start living in the future."

Leroy gave a soft sigh.

Shelby swallowed, a loud sound. "And what do you mean by that, Rachel?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm in college, and I can still work a job. Of course not at this moment, because I'm still recovering-"

"What from the nightly brawls that you and Finn have obviously been having?" Hiram shot.

"I've been in hospital for the past two weeks, dad. I got fricking hit by a car, so excuse me if I don't feel like putting up with your shit." I snapped, rolling my eyes angrily.

Hiram's jaw practically dropped to the ground. "Rachel Barbara Berry, you take that back right now!"

I gave a small shake of my head. "Your acting as if I'm three."

"No, _your _acting as if your three." Leroy added, standing up attempting to calm down his husband.

"I thought you would be supportive of my decision, I thought you would want to be proper grandparents to mine and Finn's baby." I uncrossed my arms over my chest, and placed my hand back inside Finn's. "We love eachother, dads. And nothing's going to change that."

Leroy and Hiram scoffed in unsion.

"We'd also appreciate it if you'd leave." I said, softly.

My eyes flickered upwards to see their shocked expressions.

"Now."

Their feet scuttled along the floor, mumbling a small goodbye, before they were out the door.

I raised my head, a small huff escaping my lips.

"You haven't said much that entire conversation. A few interjections, but that was all." I stated, staring at Shelby. "I don't even get why your here."

"Because no matter whether I gave you up or not, your still my daughter. And I want to care for you." Shelby said, confidently. "I don't want to be like your dads. I will support your decisions, even if I don't completely agree with them."

"So you think I should give the baby up for adoption?" I sighed. "Why does everyone think that because I'm so young I'm not capable of looking after a baby?"

"It's not the fact that your so young, Rachel. It's that you had such a bright future ahead of you, and a baby changes everything." Shelby murmured. "That's why I gave you up."

"You also regretted that situation for the rest of your life, and you carried around a whole sixteen years of guilt. Isn't that why you tried to find me in the first place?" I asked, slowly leaning to the side, nestling my head into the crook of Finn's shoulder.

Shelby gave a small nod. "I guess so, Rachel. I guess so."

"I just know that me and Finn will love this baby till the end of the earth. Not because we feel like it's a duty to as parents, but because even though I've never even met him or her, I love our little baby already." I smiled up at Finn, his cheeks turning an unfamiliar shade of scarlette.

"The decision was mutual, Ms. Corcoran." Finn agreed, his lips pressing against my soft hair. His fingers tangled into mine, and he gently squeezed.

A feeling of comfort spread throughout my body, and suddenly my fathers left my trace of thought.

"I love Rachel, and our little baby, so much. It's not even believable." Finn smiled, gnawing nervously on his lips. "And I will love them forever."

"And I hope so, Mr. Hudson. Or else you'll have me to deal with." Shelby laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Three Days Later. **

I tugged my jacket on over my freezing cold body, pushing my hair out from underneath the collar.

"I'm so sorry that I can't be at the appointment today. Especially seen as your finding out the sex of the baby today." Finn whispered, his lips pressed against my temple.

I gave a small shrug. "It doesn't matter. We both need jobs to provide for our family. And you need to make friends here. A job is what you need, and what I need because I want you too be happy."

Finn gave me a small smile. "But still. This is the most important day of your entire pregnancy, besides the part where your waters break and stuff, it's where we find out the sex and we can go shopping and-"

"It doesn't matter, Finn." I comforted. "Kurt, Santana and Quinn are coming with me, so I won't be lonely, and Puck's over here for the day, so if you wanted to ring him and get him to drive you too your interview then you can."

Finn smiled. "I might have to do that."

"Please, please do it. Or else I'll be terrified all day." I laughed, sounding so stupid at my whiny tone.

"You'll be terrified all day? I think you mean, I will be. With Santana or Kurt driving-"

"No sass from your Mr. Hudson! Or else I won't let you make Ms. Berry, Mrs. Hudson!" Santana yelled from where she was getting ready in the bathroom.

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

I pressed my lips to Finn's, before mumbling against them. "You might want to take her adivce. I do want to get married to you someday. Someday very, very soon."

"Once our little girl or boy is born." Finn murmured, his breath on my lips tickling slightly.

I forced back a giggle.

"I think it's a boy, y'know." I smiled.

Finn's face lit up. "Why?"

"I'm hoping it is. Because I know you want a boy." I grinned, showing my pearly white teeth.

"And what do you want?" Finn whispered.

I shrugged. "I don't mind. As long as he or she are healthy then I don't care."

Finn's hand gently carressed my stomach.

"I just want our family to be happy, you know? We never really get our full shot at happines. Something always tears it away." I whispered, blinking back the tears that had sprung upon my eyelashes. "Quinn and the car accident, you leaving me at the train station, Brody and just-"

"Hey, shhh." Finn cooed, pulling me into his comforting embrace. "Nothing's going to stop us from getting our happy ending, alright? Even the highest mountain couldn't stop me from climbing it and getting us our happy ending."

I sniffed, staring up at him with big mud brown eyes. "Really?"

Finn nodded, kissing my hair. "Yes, really."

I wiped away the tears, bending down and picking up my bag, as Kurt and Santana emerged from the rooms that they were all getting changed in, fully-clothed and makeuped (in Santana's case).

I quickly reapplied the lip gloss, and checked that I didn't have my mascara running down my face.

I smacked my lips together, before giving Finn a quick kiss. "I love you." I whispered. "Good luck at the interview and tell Puck I say hi if you ring him."

Finn smiled. "I love you more."

Santana made a fake puking noise. "Gross."

"Oh come on, like you and Quinn don't say that too each other." I teased, opening the apartment door.

Santana's cheeks turned a tomato colored red. "No, we haven't exchanged those words."

"Yet." Quinn laughed, linking arms with Santana.

I jumped, turning around. "Since when did you get here?"

"Um, just?" Quinn laughed, her eyebrows furrowed. "Did you not want me there? Because you rang me- I can just go home and-"

"NO! I want you here, but I thought we were picking you up?" I said in more of a question.

Quinn shrugged. "Saves gas."

"Not yours." I laughed.

"Who cares." Quinn smiled, as we climbed into Kurt's car.

He plugged the keys into the ignition, the old, rusty engine stuttering to life.

"Do you need directions to the hospital, Hummel?" Santana asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I drove you here everyday when Rachel was in hospital." He laughed. "I don't think I need directions."

Santana held her hands up in surrender. "Sorr-ey."

I laughed. "Guys ... I'm nervous."

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

"This is meant to be the most intimate moment about the pregnancy, and Finn's not there to witness it."

Santana leaned forward, squeezing my knee gently. "Well, we're here. I know it's not the same, as none of us are fathering your baby. Which would be weird if me or Quinn were. Or Kurt for that matter, as he might as well be a lady he acts like it so often."

Kurt shot her a glare, before returning his gaze to the road.

But it was too late.

"KURT LOOK OUT!" I screamed, before there was a loud jarring impact.

And everything went black.

**Oooooohhh. Crap. **

**Crap. **

**Crap.**

**I'm mean aren't I?**

**I'm so sorry I haven't update in like four days! I've been so tired, and I've done something to my ankle (stupid me) and my laptop has been downstairs. And I've only just asked my mum to get it for me. (tehehe because I'm cheeky) **

**And I know what your all thinking 'Oh god, Rachel's back in hospital, I'm beginning to get fed up with this story' but the next chapter or two aren't going to be based around Rachel (although next chapter may be in half Finn's point of view) it's going to be more based around Kurt/Blaine, as I am dying for them to be back together.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love Adam but he's not going to be in this story (I'm too big a Klaine shipper to have him be with someone else in a story that I can control all I like :P) **

**I was running out of ideas, so if you have any ideas you can leave them in the comments, or if your too scared to leave them in the comment boxes (I usually am so don't take offence to those words, they do sound very offence hehe) just leave me a private message. **

**I didn't get very many reviews on the last chapter, as I know it was quite a boring chapter, so I made this chapter SUPER exciting. **

**More onto the business of the chapter; how did you guys like it?**

**Was there things I can improve, or any advice on my writing in general that I can try and fit into the next chapter?**

**I keep having the music from 'Feud' and 'Girls (And Boys) On Film' as well as 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons on to help me write. **

**But I always have to skip Come What May or else I might just about start weeping so y'know. **

**Next chapter is going to be based around Kurt/Blaine and Finn finding out that Rachel (yet again) is in hospital. **

**Who knows, he might do something drastic.**

**But mainly based in the chapter it is Blaine. **

**And the person who caused the crash may (or may not) surprise you ...**

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**Okay, so here are the reviews for the, three :(, reviews I got on the previous chapter. **

**LittleLiarGleek: I'm glad you liked the little fight :) I like writing the 'mini fights' as opposed to the big fights, because the big fights always scare me :P Because I'm like - ahhhhh! Should I do this? Should I do that? With the mini fights (especially involving Rachel's dads) I can easily plan out what I want to happen. Seen as I don't like Rachel's dads, they are being portrayed as absolute bastards. (Which they are) And eventually the story will end, just not for a while teheheheheheh. I keep meaning to PM you, so will in a minute while it's on my mind! **

**noro: Thanks, love. it means a lot :) x**

**FinchelFan728: TELL ME ABOUT IT! Hahah. I love pretending I'm this American teenager, when actually I'm hardly a teenager at all and I'm not even American! I like pretending I'm cool and I know what I'm talking about too. In case you haven't noticed tehehehe.**

**So just a heads up; I'm going to be mean today and say 5+ comments for the next chapter, or else no chapter 23. (WOW WE'RE ON CHAPTER 23 ALREADY) **

**And also; a hugeee thanks to all the people that have favorited and followed this story, and also reviewed.**

**Right now we are on our 153rd review (woop woop!) which is amazing for me seen as that is the most I've ever recieved.**

**And favorites are 61, follows 117! **

**More than I've ever received, so thank you soooo much guys! **

**Don't forget 5+ comments for next chapter! **

**Love you all. **

**-Lizzy xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finn. **

"So, you have no job experience of any kind?" The head of the graphic design company asked, staring at me with his eagle eyes.

"I have got job experience." I stated, firmly.

Mr. Jeopard leant back in his chair, eyeing me carefully. "Doing what?"

"I worked as a Glee Club director. Led them straight to regionals." I smiled, proudly.

He gave me a small smile. "That's really good. And from the look of your records you got an A minus on your graphic design work."

I nodded, about to speak, before my phone let out a loud shrilling.

"One second." I held my finger up, signalling to give me a second, before pulling my phone out of my bag.

**Rachel.**

I stood up, giving the head of the company a small smile. "Do you mind if I take this?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "By all means, carry on."

I smiled in thanks, before stepping out of the head office, into the hallway.

I pressed answer. "Hey! How did you get on at the appointmen-"

"F-Finn there's been an accident." She sniffed. "Me, Quinn, Santana and Kurt were in a car accident."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked, my heart pounding so hard against my ribcage I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

I could tell that Rachel was nodding. "I'm f-fine. A bit shaken up, a few scrapes and bruises, but I'm fine. I-it's Kurt you have to worry about."

"What? What's wrong with Kurt?" I asked, my ears perking up all of a sudden.

"The car drove into his side. He had to be cut away from the car." Rachel whispered, a strangled sob rising from her throat. "If only I had the nerve to drive myself then everything would have been okay and maybe it would've been me instead. I would have preferred that."

"Shh, don't say that." I cooed softly down the phone.

"I wanted to tell you, not only so you could get down here, but I thought you might need to ring Bl-Blaine. He needs to know, Finn. Him and Blaine are still so in love you can see it every time we mention Blaine in front of Kurt."

I gave a small nod, regardless that she couldn't see me. "That's so true. I'm going to ring him now."

Rachel gave a small sniff in return to what I had say.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I stated, before pressing the 'End Call' button on my iPhone.

**Blaine. **

I sat at the back of the choir room, staring into space blankly as Sam continued to sing his song flawlessly.

I sighed, placing my hands behind my head.

"Are you okay, Blaine? You've been really off lately." Tina stated, moving closer to me.

I bit my lip, giving a small nod. "I guess I'm okay. I just want Kurt back. It sucks so bad not having him with me every single day."

Tina sighed, closing her eyes. "This is pretty hard, you knowing that I-I like you, and your coming to me for advice and-"

"Your just going to discourage me and tell me to move on." I stated. "Tina, you need to get it through your head that I'm never going to move on from Kurt. Sure, I have feelings for Sam, but even if we did start dating and it came out that Sam was gay or bi-sexual at least, he would only be my rebound. I'd never be completely and truly in love with him, because I'm always going to be in love with Kurt. He was, and still is, my first love. And first loves are forever."

Tina mumbled something I couldn't comprehend, before staring up at Sam's features.

My phone let out a loud buzz, letting all eyes fall on me.

"Sorry, forgot to turn it off." I mumbled, digging my phone out of my tight, deep red chino pocket.

"It's fine, Blaine. It's not like your in a mandatory lesson." Mr. Schue laughed, shrugging it off gently.

I stared at the caller ID.

**Finn. **

I stood up, exiting the room.

No one asked any questions as to why I was leaving, just the way I liked it.

I pressed the answer button, and held the phone to my ear.

A loud sigh filled my ears, as Finn sighed through the speaker phone. "Blaine is that you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, this is me." I said, leaning against the wall behind me. "What's up, Finn? It's really unusual for you too ring me."

Finn sighed once again, sniffling, giving away that he was crying.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with Rachel or the baby or-"

"Worse. Well, for you it's a lot, lot worse." Finn whispered.

And I caught on immediately. "Is K-Kur-Kurt okay?" I stuttered, tears welling up in my eyes, embracing myself for the blow that was about to come.

"He was in a car accident. Him, Rachel, Santana and Quinn were all in a car accident." Finn stated, quietly.

"Is-Is Rachel okay?" I said, quietly.

Silent tears fell down my cheeks, my mind, and heart, racing.

"She's fine, a few cuts and bruises, but she's fine."

I sighed, feeling the slightest bit of relief flood through my mind, before worry tumbled over me again.

"A-and Kurt?"

"H-he had to be cut away from the car." Finn told me, sighing quietly. "The car drove into his side, he was driving the car. It was a drunk driver."

"What are you trying to tell me? I-Is Kurt dea-" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

It hurt too much.

"There's going to be minor brain injuries, Blaine. There's a slight chance that he might not remember any of us." Finn whispered. "I don't know how your going to take this, but there's also a thirty-five percent chance that he won't make it through the surgery."

A sob rose up my throat, I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I just left Finn with the dial tone.

I let my phone fall to the floor, splintering into a million pieces.

I clenched my fist, driving it into the wall.

Sam spun me around. "Blaine what the hell are you doing!?"

Sobs wracked my body, as I sobbed into his shoulder. "Kurt he- everything's ruined." I sobbed.

Mr. Schue rushed outside, ushering Sam back into the room, before wrapping his arms around me. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone to die." I whispered, before rushing down the hallway.

**Oh crap. **

**Poor Blaine :( **

**This hurt me so much to write, especially the Blaine finding out about Kurt, and how Kurt might not remember him. **

**I have some really big twists coming up, more doubts about the baby being Finn's, a lot more Blaine is going to be seen in this story now due to the accident. **

**Okay so, if anyone is wondering what happened to Quinn and Santana that will be revealed next chapter (don't worry their not dead or anything or hurt very badly) **

**Anywhoreboozles here is the replies to the reviews I got last chapter (eek I got loads); **

**NutellaInACauldron: I will try to make the chapters longer, but I've got a life beside my writing (lie lie lie hahahaha I really haven't just wanted to sound like I actually do things productive at the age of 13) okay scrap the beginning of that reply. HI! Yes, I will try to make them longer (although they are over 1,000 words per chapter anyway at the moment lmao). And your on board for the Finchel wedding? YAY! Finchel wedding buddies ;) Owee, pulling ligaments does not sound fun. But I think I've sprained, or done something to it at least, because it's literally blue where it's so swollen ... Ouch. LMAO!**

**AngelPuppy989: So glad that it gets you excited, love! **

**KGBKGB: Yup. AGAIN. But this time it's not her that's properly in the hospital. It's Ku-Kurt :( -sobs- **

**elliegleek-xoxo: I don't want you to be scared! You know my logics by now. I get everything so exciting, and then it's boring as fuck. LMAO. It's not amazing, but thank you soooo much :D **

**FinchelFan728: It will be love, don't worry :)  
**

**LittleLiarGleek: Yay! I updated AGAIN! Two days in a row ... I THINK THAT'S A NEW RECORD. I hope your having a good time traveling, love. **

**mkksco13: I have so much planned now (thank you dear dreaming) and this story is mainly based in New York (apart from the occasional visit to Lima or Blaine scene). But I have been toying around with an idea for a Jarley story since the first episode of Glee aired back in September, so maybe once this is finished I will start writing it :) **

**leamichele321: It doesn't, but thank you!**

**Okay so ...**

**I'm going to be even meaner this time and say 8+ comments for this chapter!**

**Your comments make my day! **

**Once again, love you all so much. **

**-Lizzy xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rachel. **

I fiddled with my dress, tears falling down my cheeks as I stared through the window of Kurt's hospital room.

I couldn't find the courage to go inside, hold his hand.

It just hurt too much.

Santana came up beside me, a small sigh escaping his lips. "I remember what Kurt said when you were in the car accident. He said that your so tough, and so strong, that you'll make it through anything."

I gave a small, half, smile. "He's exactly like that. If anyone can do anything it'd be him."

Santana's hand rested on my shoulder. "Finn just texted me. He said he's going to be here any minute now."

I sighed, staring down at my feet. "I don't want him to see me. I kinda lied to him when I said that I was just a little bit shocked. A few scrapes and bruises but-"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Santana gasped. "Rachel, you need to tell him!"

I yanked my dress further down, my hands gently pressed to my stomach. "I don't have to tell him, Santana. It's too do with me, not him."

"It's not just a scrape or a bruise, Rachel! It's frigging surgery that you may or may not have to have." Santana hissed.

More tears burned at the back of my eyes. "You think I don't know that?"

An eerie silence hung over our heads.

"Kurt's in the frigging hospital, Santana. He may or may not make it through the night. Finn's scared shitless about that, I don't need him worrying about me and the baby too." I mumbled.

"You think he's not already worried, Rachel?" Santana laughed, halfheartedly. She fiddled with the bandage wrapped around her arm.

"Don't pick at that." I said, sternly.

Santana gave me a small smile. "Sorry, _mom._"

I shrugged, turning back to staring at the window.

My heart beat so hard against my ribcage, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. "Kurt needs to make it. I want him to be Uncle Kurt, and I want him and Blaine to get married, and adopt a kid and-" I sniffed, hearing footsteps behind me.

I spun around instantly, hoping, and yet not hoping, that it was Finn.

"Oh my god, Ku-Kurt." Blaine sobbed, his eyes training inside the hospital window. "I-Is he okay?"

I sighed, stepping forward wobbly, before wrapping my arms around Blaine. "He's just got out of surgery." I whispered comfortingly.

"Are you okay, Rachel? Finn said you were but I mean, don't take this the wrong way, you don't look okay." Mr. Schuester said.

I jumped, not realising that he was here.

"Mr. Schue." I breathed, wrapping my arms around him, next. "I'm not really okay. I just don't want him worrying about me."

"You need to tell him the truth, Rachel." Blaine mumbled, quietly, from the side of the room, where he was staring in the window at Kurt.

I nodded. "I know."

"Ca-Can I go in and see-see him?" Blaine stuttered, sniffing slightly.

I nodded once again, turning to face him. "Do you want to be alone or-"

"Can you come in with me? I'm scared that I might scream or just break down or-"

I gave a small smile. "Of course I'll come in with you."

I took his big hand in my small one, and pushed the door open.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, taking his hand in his.

He didn't cry.

He didn't scream.

Instead, he smiled. "I can just feel it. I can feel that he's going to be okay, and that he's going to make it through whatever, and that whatever happens, he's going to remember me. All of us. Including your kid."

I smiled. "I know he is too, Blaine. He's a strong boy."

Finn rushed in behind us then. "Rachel, you didn't tell me." He whispered, breathlessly.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That your not really okay, and that the accident hurt you even more than it did and-" Tears fell down his cheeks.

I grabbed his chin, and brought his eyes up to mine. "Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me, Finn." I whispered.

He slowly looked up, staring at me.

"I'm fine. You know that, and I know that. I'm perfectly fine." I smiled. "And so is our little boy."

"We-We're having a little boy?" Finn whispered, staring up at me with big brown eyes.

I gave a small nod. "He's yours, and mine."

"He's ours, Rachel. Forever and ever."

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. **

**IT'S A BOY.**

**TEHEHEHE.**

**I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS, AND I WANTED IT TO BE A BOY BECAUSE THEN FINN COULD HAVE A FATHER/SON BOND BUT HE'S GOING TO STILL BE A BIT OF A MOMMY'S BOY AND GO TO HIM WHEN HE WANTS TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND STUFF.**

**I'VE PLANNED THIS OUT SO AMAZINGLY, YOU SEE :P**

**AND OMG.**

**I'M IN SUCH A HYPER AND FRAGILE STATE OF MIND RIGHT NOW.**

**ONE; I SAW ONE DIRECTION IN CONCERT ON SATURDAY (OMG STILL DYING HERE) **

**TWO; MY DAD AND MUM SAID THAT I CAN GO DOWN TO LONDON (WHICH IS AGES AWAY FROM WHERE I LIVE) TO GO TO 1D WORLD.**

**OMG.**

**I'M FANGIRLING. **

**OHKAY. **

**AND THEN THERE'S THE FACT THAT GLEE'S ON IN 2 WEEKS (HEY, I'M NOT COUNTING DOWN OR ANYTHING) AND THEN THE FACT THAT FINCHEL ARE AHVING A BOY AND.**

**I CAN'T EVEN TYPE.**

**HELP.**

**SOMEONE.**

**PLEASE.**

**CALL.**

**911.**

**Okay. I'm gonna shush now before you forever hate me.**

**I'm sorry that there is nooooooo replies tonight (it's 10 to 12 in the morning over in the UK D: and I still have to update Baby Moon ;P) **

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE OUT AND IT'S PRETTY SHITTY.**

**I KNOW.**

**I KNOW.**

**BUT STILL (TO BE MEANER) 9+ COMMENTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**THESE COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY.**


	25. Chapter 25

I stared at Kurt's room, tears filling my vision as I did so.

It was so empty.

The whole apartment was so unhomely without him there. It was like there was no place called home without Kurt being there.

Finn wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling down at me. "We're having a boy." He whispered in my ear.

His breath tickled my neck, making the hairs stand up. "I know." I mumbled.

"Hey, I know you wanted it to be a girl-"

"I didn't care what he was. But it's Kurt-" I felt tears brimming up in my eyes once again, as I turned around to face Finn. "Everything feels wrong here without him. It's been three weeks, Finn. I'm starting to think that there is no hope in getting him back."

Finn sighed. "I was thinking that too."

"But I don't want to think things like that, Finn. He's my best friend. You can't just give up your best friend like that. But then I'm keeping him suffering. Alone. In a hospital. Where doctors poke and prod at him all day, and do surgery on him. Even though there's probably no hope for him to alive." I whispered, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

I wiped it away, staring up at Finn with tear filled eyes.

"I get it completely. He's my brother, and it hurts so much seeing him in so much pain every day. Maybe it's best if we let him-"

"But I don't wanna do that either. I just wish there was a way to let him go but keep him here. But I'm asking too much. I know that I am. But I just wish there was some way to keep him here with us." I sniffed, wiping my nose.

An eerie silence hung over our heads, as I leaned back on the kitchen surface, tears falling down my cheeks.

I scratched my head, staring down at my shoes that had become particularly interesting too me.

I crossed my arms over my growing stomach, taking in a deep breath, and letting it out in a sigh.

"Then we don't let him go." Finn said, softly. "We leave it for another few days. Blaine would want that. That's his-his boyfriend in there."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I don't want to leave him suffering."

"But just one person suffering is better than, like, twenty." Finn said, quietly.

I nodded, knowing that he was right. "I'm scared, Finn." I whispered. "I'm scared that our kid is never going to be able to meet uncle Kurt. He's never going to have an idol if he finds out that he's gay, or he's bi-sexual. I'm scared that if he feels he can't turn to his, he won't be able to turn to his amazing uncle. And I just- I can't do this without him, Finn. He was there for me when you weren't."

Finn nodded. "I know, Rachel. I know."

He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair back off of my face.

"I don't want you to feel like your alone at any time, you have me, you have Santana, you have Quinn, you even have my mom and Burt and Blaine!"

I gulped. "But it's nothing without Kurt."

Finn gave me a small smile. "I know."

My phone let out a loud shrilling sound from behind me, and I grabbed my phone.

I pressed answer without even glancing at the caller ID.

I just couldn't be bothered right now.

"He's awake." Blaine whispered. "He's awake but he doesn't remember."

"What do you mean, Blaine?" I asked, confused.

"He remembers everyone, he remembers you, he remembers Finn, god, he even remembers the goddamn baby. He remembers everyone, but me."

**Wow. **

**So Kurt's awake (YAYYY!) but he doesn't remember Blaine (Boohoo). **

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but last week was Easter and I had no ideas for any chapters. **

**So I just left it, because I'd rather give you a good chapter later, than give you a shitty one now. **

**Get what I mean?**

**No?**

**Okay.**

**-shrugs-**

**Tehehehe.**

**I'm so amazed by all the reviews that I got last chapter! So here are the replies that I'm going to give yaaaa'lll :) **

**StBerry Lover24: Aww :) Christopher is a cute name, but I do have bad bloods with a dude named Christopher ... So I might not name him 'Christopher' but it could be a middle name ... I'm going to start put names and you guys can choose at the end of this chapter!**

**LittleLiarGleek: I'm sorry it's sad D: I think this one was relatively sad to be honest. I keep forgetting to PM you! Forgetful, Lizzy!**

**elliegleek-xoxo: I'm glad I'm hilarious ;) LET'S FANGIRL TOGETHER SOME MORE. KURT'S AWAKE, KURT'S AWAKE. IT'S A BOY. IT'S A BOY. Okay ... calm. Your comments make my day hehehe!**

**coolhan08: I got those over nine comments ages ago, but I just didn't update ... Stupid Lizzy. I feel like a bitch. Am I a bitch for not updating?**

**noro: here is the new chapter, love. :) **

**nandi12896: I love Pezberry friendship, and there's only just been some so I thought I'd add more in my story. So glad that your liking the story, love. **

**floridastategurl03: AND I LOVE YOU.**

**FinchelFan728: He is ... Kind of.**

**Gleemania123: It's not always amazing, but thank you. -blush-**

**finchelgleek630: Wow! 24 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT GUYS. THAT'S A WORLD RECORD!**

**Prettylittlelaxr44: Hehehehehehehehehehehe. And I'm sorry ... Didn't realise you didn't say bloody hell in America. I'm from England, so I do say it quite obvious. It is a very British thing to say. And ring is what we say in England too. Ooooppsss?**

**Leah: Awesome! When you going to 1D World? xo**

**AngelPuppy989: I LOVE THIS REVIEW, AND I LOVE YOU TOO.**

**Nicole: And here is your more ;) **

**Okay guys, so if your weird and read all the reviews you'll have seen the first one, which is me saying that I'm going to leave baby names for the Finchel boy. Okay so here they are. **

**Names: **

**Ricky. **

**Harry. **

**Colton.**

**Derek.**

**Daniel. **

**Lucas.**

**Cameron.**

**Jack. **

**So those are the names that I came up with.**

**Vote for which one you like, and the one with the most votes, I will use :) **

**My favorites are Harry (teheheheheh Harry Styles), Colton and Lucas(ONE TREE HILLLLLLL!) **

**I chose Colton mainly because that was what my friend that lost her baby was going to name her little boy.**

**Also, I'm only five reviews from getting to 200 reviews, reckon you could do that for me?**

**Pretty please with a Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson on top?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this very long authors note!**

**MWAHHHHH.**


	26. Chapter 26

I took in a deep breath, opening the hospital doors.

Blaine rushed towards me, tears falling down his cheeks. "I can't believe he remembers everyone but ... but me. I guess I was expecting it-but it's just like one tiny part of his brain has been erased, and that part is our memories together."

I gave a small nod, tightening my grip slightly on his shaking body. "Hey, I know he can't remember you, meaning until he gets his memories back you two won't be dating unless you have some magic time machine or you magically fall in love again which could happen, I still want you to be Uncle Blaine to mine and Finn's little boy."

Blaine's face lit up a tiny bit. "Your having a little boy?"

I nodded, giving a small smile. "You don't have to feel pressured into being Uncle Blaine, I know it's going to be hard because Kurt's going to be there all the time to support me and Finn and the kid, but-"

"It doesn't matter. It gives me more time with Kurt. I want to be Uncle Blaine to your little boy." Blaine gave me a small smile.

I returned the smile, taking his hand in mine and giving it a small squeeze, before releasing it again. "Kurt'll remember you. Even if I have to slap him around the face ten billion times before he does. I can slap real hard and fast as well." I laughed.

Blaine let out a small laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he laughed.

"You look tired." I stated, cautiously.

Blaine nodded. "I'm shattered. I haven't slept properly since I got here like three weeks ago. I've been too worried that if I fell asleep, Kurt could wake up, or he could pass away in his sleep, or something and I'd be too deep in sleep to hear the phonecall or something. So I just occupied myself with Spongebob Squarepants on TV. The only decent thing." Blaine gave a halfhearted laugh.

I nodded. "I completely get it. Finn keeps nagging at me to sleep, because I know that if I don't get some sleep on the time that I say I am, I won't. And I know that not sleeping and stressing-"

"Isn't good for the baby, as I keep reminding you." Finn reminded, wrapping his arm around my waist so his hand was gently resting against my bump.

Blaine smiled. "You two are so cute. Someday me and Kurt are going to be just as cute as you two. I hope."

"You will be." I confirmed, taking one hand in Finn's, the other one in Blaine's. "You ready to go and see him?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, but if I don't now, when will I ever get the courage too?"

I smiled. "That's the spirit. I think."

**Kurt. **

I sat up in the hospital bed, Santana sat on the edge flicking through family photo albums.

She held up a picture of my step-brother. "Do you remember who this is?" She asked gently.

I gave a small nod, trying not to unwound the bandages around my pounding head. "That's Finn. Rachel's boyfriend, my step-brother. My dad married his mom, or his mom married my dad or-"

"Don't work yourself too hard, if you can't remember them ... It doesn't matter, right?" Santana said softly.

I nodded. "I remember pretty much everyone. The only person that doesn't click is the one with the hair gel."

"Kurt, do you remember that your-"

"Gay? Yeah, I can remember that much. And I know that that boy in the picture with all the hair gel meant something to me, cause I feel my heart pick up speed everytime I see him."

"He was your boyfriend for a while. Then earlier you on in the year you broke up, and you were heartbroken. As was he. You started to ignore his calls, so he cheated on you. Out of loneliness." Santana confessed.

I smiled. "I had a boyfriend?"

"He still loves you." Santana murmured. "He's been here every night since the car accident happened, crying and clinging onto you. So has Rachel and Finn."

"I know who he is in my mind, but I don't. I don't know his name, and I don't have the memories of him in my brain, but if I searched hard enough I know I would." I mumbled. "It's pissing me off now. I need to know who he is."

She pulled a picture out. "Do you remember Junior prom?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you remember who your date was?"

"Yeah it was-" My breath cut off. "It was a boy called Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Santana broke out into a smile.

"The boy with the gelled hair. That was Blaine Anderson? Gawd, I do have good taste." I laughed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I guess you do, Lady Hummel."

I rolled my eyes, gently lowering myself down until I was lying completely flat out on the bed again.

"Rachel, Finn and Blaine are here now. I'm gonna leave them to chat too you for a bit."

I nodded, smiling slightly.

Blaine was the first to step in, staring down at his shoes.

Finn and Rachel were next, clinging onto each other.

Rachel fell forwards, gently wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't care how much you hurt me, Rachel. I've missed the fuck out of you!" I laughed, squeezing her. "How's the baby!?"

"It's a boy." Finn beamed. "Sorry, I know you wanted to tell him Rachel but I'm so-"

"It doesn't matter!" Rachel smiled.

"As soon as I'm out of this hospital, I swear I'm planning the frick out of a baby shower for you, Rachel."

Rachel giggled, snuggling into her boyfriend's shoulder.

Santana poked her head around the door, pointing to Blaine. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She whispered.

Blaine nodded grimly, stepping out of the room.

"He's having a hard time right now, Kurt-"

"I know. Santana told me that he was my boyfriend. I can't remember him. But tiny pieces are coming back to me. I know his name. Blaine. And we went to junior prom together."

"Yeah, and senior prom." I beamed.

"Was that when Brittany banned hair gel and my date's hair went everywhere!?" I giggled.

Rachel nodded. "That was the time."

Blaine stepped back inside, tears falling down his cheeks, they were hardly noticable but I could notice them easily.

"Rachel, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I heard Finn whisper to Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Be right back, Kurt." She smiled, before he dragged her off.

Blaine's head lifted up, staring at me with tear filled eyes.

"Blaine." I whispered, staring at his breathtaking features.

A strangled sob erupted from his mouth. "You really do remember my name."

I nodded. "Of course I do."

Blaine ran forward, hugging me so tight I was gasping for air. "I love you, Kurt."

"I don't know who you are properly, but I know that I love you." I confessed quietly.

"That's good enough for me."

**Rachel. **

"Finn, what's this about? Are you scared or something?" I laughed, as he pulled me into the empty, dark hospital cafeteria.

"One second."

I heard footsteps, and a hand running over the wall, before the lights slowly flickered on one by one.

Hanging from a banner in bold pink letters was.

'**Marry Me Rachel?**'

I looked down at the man in front of me, down on one knee, a box in his hand. "I had something completely different planned at first. But I love you, and this was a more romantic gesture-"

"Yes. You don't need to say anything. Yes!" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

**EEEEKKKKK.**

**FINCHEL PROPOSION. **

**I THINK THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT.**

**OH WELL.**

**I'M FANGIRLING.**

**OHKAY.**

**I'M FANGIRLING OVER MY OWN STORY.**

**THIS FINCHEL OBSESSION HAS REACHED ANOTHER LEVEL.**

**OMG. **

**KURT REMEMBERS BLAINE'S NAME.**

**AND REMEMBERS THAT HE LOVES HIIIMMMM.**

**HELP.**

**HALP.**

**HALP.**

**ME.**

**NOW.**

**I ASKED FOR 5 MORE REVIEWS, AND YOU GUYS GAVE ME ELEVEN.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZIINGGG.**

**Important message after the reviews by the way guys! **

**HERE ARE THE REPLIES ;) **

**Gleemania123: I like them too! :) They are pretty cute names. Jack was after Jack Harries. Fit, and funny. :P **

**RleFay: Glad you like that name ;) **

**LittleLiarGleek: I'm sorry you get lonely :( YOUR AMAZING. AND YOUR NAME IS LAURA. MY BEST FRIENDS CALLED LAURA. EEEK.**

**finchelgleek630: Okayyyy!**

**GleaselsTheWord: ADORBS? I LOVE THAT WORD. OMG. ADORBS. HELP ME. WHY AM I ONLY BEING INTRODUCED INTO THIS WORD NOW!?**

**elliegleek-xoxo: I love the name Colton too! HE REMEMBERS BLAINE'S NAME NOW. WHY DID I TYPE BALINE AT FIRST? BALINE THE PRALINE. I SHOUDL BE A RAPPER. BLED. INIT. Okay ... Calm, Lizzy. Calm.**

**noro: UPDATE THE DAY AFTER FOR MY FELLOW READERS. **

**Shelz: Well it's pretty much like the relationship in the show, maybe just a little bit more overthetop ;) **

**KGBKGB: I like Derek and Cameron too! I like Cody too! :D **

**missfredxoxo: I see what you mean :P **

**FinchelFan728: Yeah! I like that one too :) **

**olivia-gail: Welcome, I think this might be the first review you've left me ;) Nice to meet you! I like Colton too!**

**Okay guys, so the important message was; I didn't get many votes for Colton, but I'm going to name the boy Colton. **

**Colton Kurt Hudson.**

**I thought thought that was sooo cute. **

**And it's a tribute to my friends baby as well as Kurt! **

**CAN WE GET 12 COMMENTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ;) **

**BECAUSE I'M MEAN.**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLL! **


	27. Chapter 27

**3 Weeks Later. **

**Santana. **

I clicked my phone back into lock mode, before pocketing it. "What time is it now, Santana?" Kurt asked, from where he was sat on the sofa, his broken leg up.

"4.30. I'm nervous, Kurt." I confessed, gently. "I want it to be perfect for Rachel, this is her first kid, and of course it's Finn's first kid and I just want everything to be perfect-No! Marley move the right side up a tiny bit so it's equal!" I yelled, pointing at the right side of the banner.

Marley tossed her eyes up, moving it up the slightest bit.

I gave her a small thumbs up. "That's it, babe."

Kitty laughed, stepping down from the chair, almost toppling over, bringing the chair with her.

"Thanks girls for helping with it, you can stay if you want. Gives you a chance to know Rachel Berry in the flesh." I laughed, flashing them a smile.

Kitty and Marley nodded eagerly in unison. "Yeah! I wanna know how amazing she is."

"She's amazing." Kurt interjected, pushing himself up off of the sofa, his hands clutching onto the crutches. "Been my best friend for years now, and we live together."

"Cool." Kitty grinned, sitting down on the three seater sofa, a sigh escaping her mouth, picking up her phone.

"Who you texting?" I asked, peering over her phone.

"Puck!" She giggled, her thumbs moving quickly over the keypad.

I smiled, flopping down next to her, more butterflies quirking around my stomach. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Possibly because Rachel Berry is really hard to please and your girlfriends not here to help you through it." Kurt pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Great, thanks for helping improve my confidence."

**Rachel. **

I sank down on the bed. "None of these dresses fit right, Quinn! I much more comfortable just wearing my jeans and t-shirt, please. I can actually fit into them."

"You can fit into these, these are all my maternity dresses, Rachel! You need to squeeze a bit as they shrank in the wash but-"

"Exactly. Please, just let me wear my jeans and t-shirt." I begged.

Quinn shook her head. "This is your first baby shower, no one ever threw me a baby shower, so your dressing up nicely for it."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my hands over my bare belly, my bump now extremely huge. "I'm fat." I stated.

"No your not, your pregnant. There's a difference." Quinn reminded gently, sinking down onto the bed next to me.

Her head hit the duvet, making the bed bounce slightly.

"I never thought dressing a girl for her own baby shower would be this stressful." She huffed. "Please, for me? Just try on the damn dress."

I huffed back, standing up, and wiggling the dress up my thighs, and over my bump.

It was slightly tight, but it fit.

I clapped, staring at myself in the full length mirror. "This is the one!" I giggled.

"You sound like your trying on a wedding dress." Quinn laughed.

I spun around, giving a small smile. "About that ..."

"Oh my god! Finn finally proposed!? I mean, proposed again." Quinn laughed once more, her eyes crinkling as she laughed uncontrollably.

I nodded, my smile broadening. "Come on, stop laughing and do my hair and makeup we've only got half an hour."

**Santana.**

"She's gonna be here any minute now." Marley reminded.

"Your not helping!" I snapped, watching as her face fell. "I'm sorry, Marley. But I'm so nervous."

"Everything's perfect, Lopez. Now shut up, and sit back down." Becky screamed, pointing at the seat.

I nodded, sitting down. "Thanks Becky."

Brittany wrapped her arms around me, giving me a gentle squeeze. "Everything'll be fine, Santa."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm Santa. Not quite yet." I laughed, crossing my arms around Brittany's tall, skinny frame.

She pulled away, before sitting down next to me.

And then the door knocked.

**Rachel. **

I winced, rubbing my belly once more, before stepping inside.

It was dark, extremely dark.

"SURPRISE!" They screamed, jumping out, as the light flickered on.

"Oh my god!" I giggled, rushing over to Santana. "You planned all this by yourself?"

Santana shrugged "I'm not just a sex machine, Berry."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. You have many hidden talents."

"Oh, you know I do." Santana winked, before gesturing to the many people around the room.

I rushed over to Brittany, giving her a huge hug, before rushing over to Mercedes.

"I haven't seen you in ages, girl!" She cried, embracing me in a huge hug. "Oh god, my girly's having a kid. How long now?"

"Six weeks." I giggled, a huge smile on my face.

"Eep!" She squeaked.

I winced, another shooting pain rippling through me. "I'll be right back. Where's the toilet?"

"Round the corner, and down the hall."

I smiled in thanks, before rushing down the hall and into the bathroom.

I locked myself in, before feeling sticky liquid rushing down my legs. "Shit!" I screeched.

"Rachel? What is it?" Kurt asked, suddenly behind the door.

"My-My waters just broke."

**CRAP!  
HER WATERS JUST BROKE.  
SIX WEEKS EARLY.  
Sorry I was so late with this chapter and that there will not be any reviews for tonight, as I am knackered and have two other stories to update!  
I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH, SO YOU KNOW.  
10+ reviews for next chappy? :D**


	28. Chapter 28

"When people told me labor hurt, I didn't think that it was this fucking much!" I groaned. "Where's Finn?" I yelped, another contraction hitting.

"Just thought I'd throw this out there, I'm never having kids, okay? There is the perks of being a lesbian." Santana laughed, letting me clamp down on her hand, as another contraction hit.

A few tears leaked from my eyes. "I need Finn." I whispered, weakly. "I want Finn here."

"He's on his way, but he's all the way at the other side of New York, Rachel. He's getting here as fast as he possibly can." Kurt said gently, helping Rachel climb into sweat pants and a t-shirt, belonging to Brittany.

"But that's not fast enough." I grumbled.

**Finn. **

"Puck! Fucking step on it!" I yelled. "I will pay for the ticket you get, but I need to get there within the next 15 minutes, because her contractions are getting closer together and they're refusing to go to the hospital until I'm there, so at this rate, Rachel's going to be giving birth at her baby shower with Brittany delivering it."

"I'm driving as fast as I can! I don't want to be sent back to juvenial delinquence camp!" Puck grumbled, pressing his foot against the gas pedal.

I ran a hand, nervously, through my hair. "Puck, please. She's having the baby. Now."

Puck squeezed his eyes shut, before the car sped faster than he expected, making him jolt forward, his head hitting the dashboard.

"Ouch." I grunted.

_It can't be worse than what Rachel's going through. _

**Kurt. **

"On a scale of one to ten how far apart are the contractions?" Blaine asked through the phone. "Finn's literally freaking out and yelling at Puck to speed up the car, because he doesn't want Brittany delivering this baby. They forgot I'm here."

"Their like ten minutes apart now, so getting closer by the second now." I breathed, sucking a deep, shaky breath. "This is nervy. Especially for Rachel, she can't handle pain."

Blaine laughed. "You can't either."

I nodded, laughing, a small quiet laugh. "I hate seeing my best friend in pain though, I'm just glad it's not you."

There was a silence on the other end, just heavy breathing.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice croaking as if he had been crying.

"I remember. Everything. I remember how we went to the prom together, how we had dreams of singing 'Come What May' at our wedding together ..."

"You were the best boyfriend, Kurt."

"I _am _the best boyfriend." I laughed.

**Santana. **

"Come on, Rachel! You can do this! Finn's going to be here any minute now, Blaine's on the phone to Kurt right now!" I encouraged, Rachel's face scrunching up in a considerable amount of pain.

"It. Hurts." She grumbled.

"Shhhh. Should I get Quinn? She knows what it's like."

"No, she might tell me how much worse it gets." Rachel gave a small smile, despite the amount of pain she was in. Her expression changed. "What if something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Rachel. Your water broke, that's why your in so much pain."

She gave a small nod, before giving me my hand a long, hard squeeze.

I winced slightly, but continued to let her squeeze my hand.

"F-fuck." Rachel stuttered. "It hurts!" She cried.

The door opened, and Finn rushed in, immediately kneeling by Rachel's side.

"I'm here now, baby." He whispered, stroking my hair back.

And in that moment, I was jealous of their relationship.

**Rachel. **

"Finn, I don't think we have time to get to the hospital, the contractions are like three minutes apart now." I mumbled, weakly.

Finn nodded, stroking my hair off of my sweaty face, more sweat dropping down my face. "Blaine's had training, you know? He can deliver the baby."

"You would?" I asked, shocked.

Blaine grinned, giving a small nod. "Of course! Your like one of my best friends, Finn. Rachel, your my boyfriends best friend, so I would do anything for the both of you."

I gave a small smile, before clamping down on both Kurt and Finn's hand, Santana having departed to speak to Quinn.

Finn helped me stand up a slight bit, before tugging down my sweat pants.

"Okay, so this is going to be a bit awkward." Kurt chuckled.

I shook my head. "Not for me. I'm going to meet my baby for the first time."

Finn gave a slight cough.

"_Our _baby for the first time." I corrected myself, letting my head rest on the sofa behind me.

Blaine lifted his head up, a small smile on his face. "You ready to push? Because baby looks ready to come out, now."

A huge grin spread upon my face, giving an eager nod.

"Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

I clamped down on both Kurt and Finn's hands, tears leaking from my eyes, sweat settling on my lips.

"And again!" Blaine grinned, as I continued to wail in pain. "Okay, the heads out!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Kurt said excitedly.

I laughed, before clamping down on their hands again, making Kurt wince.

"Shoulders are out!" Blaine announced, proudly. "Rachel, your gonna have to do one _heeeuggeee _push, and then you'll be able to see your baby."

I squealed, before squeezing my eyes tight shut, pushing harder than ever before.

And then the small wails filled my ears.

I heard a small snipping sound, before my little boy being placed in my arms.

"What are you going to call him?" Kurt whispered, staring down at his nephew.

"Colton. Colton Kurt Hudson." Finn whispered, his hands wrapped around mine.

"My names his middle name?" Kurt asked, shocked.

I nodded. "Finn, he's beautiful." I whispered.

"Just like you."


	29. Epilogue: Anything Could Happen

**Third Person. **

"Are you ready?" Shelby asked from the side of Rachel, her arm linked through hers. "I'm sorry your dad's couldn't be here."

"I don't them. I have my mom." Rachel smiled, as Santana and Quinn smiled at her, moving forward to open the doors.

Rachel inched closer and closer, hearing the music filling her ears, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes.

All eyes were on her, and she suddenly felt insecure.

"Mama!" She heard a voice wail from the front of the room, and that was all she needed to give her the confidence.

Her feet moved to the end of the aisle, and she stood in front of her fiance, Finn Hudson.

The priest looked down at the couple in awe.

They were so young, get so grown up in their own way.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony." The priest spoke boldly, his voice sending chills down Rachel's spine.

She was terrified.

Of what, she was not sure.

"If you could please begin your vows."

Finn looked up into his fiancee's eyes, and she gnawed nervously on her lips. "In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. We are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever."

The priest looked at Rachel, and she could feel sweat beading on her forehead.

"You are my inspiration, and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. You are my greatest boon. I am yours. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever."

The priest coughs, before turning back to look at the young, beautiful couple. "Rachel Barabara Berry, do you take this man, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, til' death do you part?"

Rachel gave a timid nod. "I do."

"Finn Martin Hudson, do you takes this woman, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, til' death do you part?"

Finn nodded, a grin on his face. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

And then their lips met.

For the first time.

As a married couple.


End file.
